Protective Sister
by jaymelynn143
Summary: Set right after birthday incident with Jasper.Edward leaves, Alice leaves her some gifts.Bella finds a friend in an unlikely person.Bella is hurt by someone.Will Edward come back, will Bella take him back.Will they have their happy ever after.
1. Prologue

My whole life I have never once doubted what I was told. I know that things around me would change when I changed but I was not looking forward to what lay in store for me when I left the safety of my home in Arizona. My life would not be my own once I stepped foot in Forks, Washington. This is where I had decided to send myself so that my mom would be able to enjoy her new husband Phil. Phil played minor league ball and married my mom, after she fell madly in love with him. He went on the road, my mom stayed behind for me, but she was lonely. Plus I think it would be good to spend some time with my dad. I haven't spent a lot of time with him, only because I thought my mom needed me more. Now I can see she doesn't need me. Now it's my dad who needs me.

This is what I thought my life was all about. It was until I met him. He was my everything. He had come out of nowhere and took my heart with him when he left. I had to believe his words, why would he lie to me. I always knew the day would come that he told me he didn't love me. Of course I didn't think about it after the incident last spring with James. Yeah James changed how he felt about me. Not the way I would have wanted him to feel either. He now began to question right and wrong. That's why he really left because I wasn't good enough for him right, or was it that we were two totally different people. Then my birthday party, I had asked for a small favor no Party. Yet, Alice had to be herself and make a big old thing about it. The paper cut and Jasper lunging for me. All that glass into my arm after he pushed me out of the way. He was always protecting me. Why, did he need to leave me to keep me safe.


	2. Bella and Alice

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own)***

(BPOV)

The weather man has excitedly exclaimed that another rainy day was coming to the small town of Forks. What a surprise, it always rained here? My dad Charlie is happy that I am slowly getting back to normal. Really I am not, I just want him to stop saying he failed me. It's nothing to do with him. Yet, it still hurts to know my life isn't mine anymore-he took it with him when he left. I still miss him everyday. I think what hurt me more was that Alice left without telling me bye. I thought she would be the one person who wouldn't do that to me. I can now say it's been two and a half weeks since that horrible day. Sometimes I even wish Sam hadn't found me.

I don't blame him for leaving. Really never understood what he saw in plain old Jane me. What I do blame is myself for getting that stupid paper cut. He was so much to me; he meant everything to who I wanted to be. I didn't blame Jasper; he was only acting on impulse. Alice would never have let him hurt me. I tried to follow him when he told me he didn't want me anymore, but I got lost instead.

School is letting out, another stupid day spent in dream land. None of my friends even pay any attention to me; I guess it's because of the way I have been acting. Mainly have been shunning everyone, I even sit at the old Cullen table by myself just to try to be closer to him. Lauren and Jessica never really were my friends; Angela says 'hi' still but sits with everyone else. It's sad that a bunch of vampires seem normal to me compared to the human's around me.

One person who will not stop bugging me is Jacob Black. The same immature boy who exposed the Cullen's to me for who they really were "the cold ones," but to me it didn't matter. Even right now it still doesn't matter. I feel the same way about him as I did that first day I saw him. Nothing has changed except that maybe I now have a huge whole in my heart because he took that part away from me. I was thinking so I didn't hear the door open to Newton's Outfitter's store.

"Hey, Bella. What's going on?" asked a familiar voice. I turned to see Mike Newton standing beside me. "My mom asked me to come down and close up early. So your free to leave." He replied. I had pushed everyone away when he left. Mike has kept his space, but he still tries to be nice to me.

"Thanks Mike. I'll see you at school." I replied with a fake smile on my face. He gave me a smile.

"Bella, it'll get easier. You'll get over him" he stated as we moved out of the store. I gave him another small smile and headed to my truck. It was still light out and Charlie wouldn't be home for a while. I decided it was time to go to his house. I left the parking lot and headed out of town toward where his home was.

It seemed like it took ages to get to the house. When I stopped my truck the house loomed ahead of me. I got out and began to walk up the gravel path toward the steps to the front door. The memory of my birthday party lingered in my mind; I could smell the scent of fresh cut roses that were all lined up the steps to the door. She had completely gone overboard with the whole thing. I missed her though; I had really gotten attached to her after the whole near death experience with James.

My hand lingered on the door handle as I thought or maybe hoped that it was locked. I turned the knob, of course it was unlocked. Now I simply pushed it open to gaze into the still furnished living room of their home. All of the belongings down stairs made it seem like they might just be gone on a vacation. It wasn't like they were gone. I decided I needed to see his room if nothing else. I had to be sure this wasn't some sort of trick.

I headed up the stairs to the hallway that led to his room. I turned the door knob and opened the door. Everything in his room was gone except for his black couch. His clothes and all his personal things were gone. I went to sit on the couch. How could I ever think that he loved me? I was wrong to think that he could care more for me than I could for him. He was really gone, I was all alone. No matter what he could have stayed to keep me safe and sane? Being here in his room felt nice, I got up to move on and was caught off guard by his scent; it still vaguely lingered in the air of his room. It too would soon be gone, just like him. That thought brought tears to my eyes. I decided to move on to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I looked into it only to see that it to was empty just like his room. Their scents were in the air as well, but not as strong as his.

I wasn't going to look into Esme and Carlisle room because it would be wrong. So I headed to Alice and Jasper's room. I was almost afraid to open the door. This was the hardest because I thought that she would never hurt me. I opened the door; it was like the other two rooms empty of all personal belongings except for a desk. The desk was located up against the wall in front of their window. There were a few items scattered on the desk. I went over to investigate. In the middle of the desk was a white envelop with my name on it. I opened it and took out the letter, it as written by Alice.

Bella,

Please keep yourself safe for Edward. I'm writing this after your disastrous birthday party that I threw for you. How could I not have seen that it was going to end the way that it did. Forgive me for Jasper's lack of self-control. He really felt bad and really didn't mean to try and hurt you. Luckily Edward was beside you to protect you. It seems all he does is protect you from the dangers of our kind. Really who would've known that a little paper cut could lead to this.

I want you to know first off that Edward is doing this not to hurt you but to keep you safe. He really feels and thinks that this is what is best for you. He would never willingly do anything to hurt you. Also, please forgive me for not telling you good-bye. It was right after he took you home that he came back with his decision to leave. He made all of us promise not to contact you, saying that it would be as if we never met. So I decided that I needed to help you along, but also decided to follow along with Edward to keep him happy.

Although before I left I decided to give you a farewell gift. Yeah I know anything to get gifts, but you'll really enjoy these gifts. In the blue bag are two of Edward's sweaters sealed in zip-lock bags to keep his scent. Go crazy with that gift. Hopefully they'll help you when you feel lonely. In the red bag is some cash, believe me you will need it for the future. Do not leave it behind take it and enjoy it. If not for yourself, do it for me because I am not there to spend money on you. Also in the envelop are some pictures of our family, I know Edward took the ones you had when he left you.

Please take good care of yourself. I also will tell you Edward's real birthday gift to you is in the garage, he was really scared of your reaction to it so he decided not to give it to you. Enjoy it, believe me when I tell you this is the hardest thing we've all ever done before. We have never gotten this close to a human and left them behind. Never forget that this isn't your fault.

Love Always Your Friend,

Alice

PS. Leave all your worries here and start a fresh when you leave our house. We'll meet again someday, I promise you that.

I quickly grabbed to two bags and went back outside. I got into my truck and pulled it around to the back where the garage was located. All of there cars were in it, they hadn't taken any of them along with them. So maybe they did plan on returning one day not just any time soon. Out of place among all the expensive vehicles in here was a Honda CRV. It still had a big red bow on it. The thought that he bought me a car brought tears to my eyes. He really did love me and want to keep me safe. I noticed under the driver's side wiper there was another envelop only this time the handwriting was Edward's.


	3. Edward, Alice Rosalie

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own)***

(BPOV)

On the front of the envelop was my name "Bella". I was not quiet ready to open it, not afraid of his words but just his thoughts. I would wait until I had a little more time to cope with him leaving me. Yet I knew it was written before the Jasper incident. So I chose to put off opening it. I took my belongings out of my truck and moved them into the CRV. I knew I would come back one day and get my truck to put it in my dad's garage but not soon. I don't think I could come back without feeling sad for a while. I know why he chose not to give it to me because he knew how I didn't like expensive things. I put the letter in my purse and started the drive back to my house.

(APOV)

It's been two and a half weeks since I last saw my best friend. I didn't like having to leave her without saying good-bye. I wonder what she is doing.

"Alice, don't you dare" came the anguished whisper of my brother from his room. He had been in that room since he joined us in Alaska when he returned from Forks. Just sitting on his couch wasting away.

"I'm not, don't get an attitude." I replied snuggling closer to Jasper. I don't or should I say can't even imagine what it's like for him. I have known ever since I became a vampire that Jasper was my soul mate. I just had to wait for him to find me or should I say enter my life. All of a sudden my head hurts and I'm swept away into a vision.

**Vision**

Bella's has driven to our house. She goes inside and begins to look around wondering about things. She sees that all of the belongings are downstairs. Yet she wonders what the upstairs holds. Will she find anything up there? She heads to Edwards room and sees that it is basically empty of all his items except for the couch. She lingers in this room for a while, and then heads to Emmett and Rosalie's room to find it the same way as Edwards. She clearly is disappointed but continues her journey to mine and Jasper's room. She opens the door slowly and sees that it is empty as well except for my desk. As she walks toward it she wonders what I have left her. She reads my note and a single tear falls when she learns of the sweaters of Edwards that I left for her. She really didn't want to take the money but did anyway. ***end of Vision**

If my heart could break it would after seeing that. Edward was such an idiot. Oh no I bet he saw it too. I opened my eyes just in time to see he was hovering over me. He was beyond pissed off; he was fuming and even looked like he could explode. Yet mostly I saw the horror in his eyes, the longing for her and even the shame that his choice brought to him.

"Alice, you promised me. You said you wouldn't look for her." He yelled at me startling Jasper who was deep in thought.

"I wasn't looking for her, I haven't. I said I wouldn't. I was thinking of her and that vision just flashed before my eyes. I didn't even have much of a chance to think about it before you come barging in here to yell at me." I screamed back at him.

"You left her a note, when I told you not to leave anything. When I told her I was leaving I said there would be no reminders of us, yet you left her my things and photos of us. Not to mention you probably also told her about the CRV" he yelled again like I couldn't hear him. I thought that letting her have the car was a good idea. At least it should keep her safe.

"Edward, please let me explain. I had to…" I was cut off by him.

"You had to Alice. I asked you to let it alone." He started but was cut off. This is when I noticed all of our family had joined the moment.

"You're not the boss of us" came Rosalie's voice. I was surprised that she was even here. She didn't even like Bella. "Alice wanted to keep Bella sane. She had a vision before we left that you leaving Bella would drive her crazy. That Charlie would have her instituted. Alice wanted her to not go through what she went through. Bella isn't crazy, yet she would be driven to it. You chose for us to leave, we didn't chose this" she was saying when Edward cut her off.

"What do you care? You didn't even like her. It was you who wanted her dead when she learned what we were. Don't tell me what I should know." He grumbled at her. You could feel the tension coming from everyone. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel these emotions.

"I may not have agreed with you about her, but I would gladly take that human in our lives than you with out her. I can see how much she means to this family to all of us. So don't think that you're the only one hurting because you are not we all are. Your choice affected all of us and we're all going to have to live with it" she said and then she was gone. She had left us; I quickly scanned to see where she went. I got nothing just fuzz. This meant she was changing her mind to avoid me from seeing her.

"Edward, whether you believe Rose or not. Before we left Forks Alice came to us to tell us about your choice and how it would drive Bella crazy. I love Bella as if she were my own daughter. I couldn't bear for her to hurt. Carlisle and I went against you and allowed Alice to leave those items behind. Please for give us" Esme was saying. If she could cry she would be doing this right now. Carlisle grabbed her and held her as she finished her words.

Edward walked to our parents and fell to his knees. "It hurts so badly to be away from her. Then to see her in Alice's vision happy and content, it hurt even more. To think that a few of my belongings could make her feel better, yet to also know that I could never be with her. To see her holding on to our love, even though I'm not there. How can I hurt her this way and still deserve her love." He finally had broken down. "I'm going to my room" he exclaimed as he got up not really talking to any certain one of us. He was gone before anyone could say another word. Everyone departed leaving Jasper and me alone in our room.

"Alice you did what you thought was best. Don't feel bad. Give Edward some time and he will see it too" Jasper had commented as he snuggled up to me again. Yet in the corner of my mind I could see he wasn't going to be changing his mind anytime soon.

Great now he wants to talk to me in private, I hated these mental conversations. "Allie I don't blame you for anything" he told me softly through his thoughts.

"Edward I know, but I couldn't see her hurting. I told her I would always be there for her. It was the only thing that I could think of" I thought as I looked for his future.

"I can see that" he thought. It was quiet for awhile. "Please for give me. It was wrong of me for making this choice for everyone. Alice I'm going to be going away for awhile. Don't look for me. I need to be alone for a while to get my head straight, maybe to think my choices over carefully" while he was still thinking I had managed to get to his room without him hearing me. He had already packed a bag and was about to jump out the window when he saw me. He spoke very softly, "Alice I will come back. I promise you that, but right now I need to get away from here. I've waited my whole life for Bella and I need to cope with the fact that I can never have her. You understand, don't you?"

"I do. Please don't be gone too long. I love you, always" I said as he moved to me and surprised me by giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Allie try not to look for her" he relied and was out the window into the night. His thoughts came back to me; "tell them all bye for me and that I love them" was his sole thought that would linger with me until he returned. Edward was my best friend because we shared these amazing and hard gifts. I looked up to him. I was just glad that I had been given Jasper because if I was in Edward's shoes I would be just as torn up as he is. When I would see him again was up to fate, but leave it to fate and maybe Bella would be in the picture then as well. Who knows, one could only hope?

********A/N********

Okay I see that this has gotten a lot of views, but no has left any reviews. I'm not even sure if it is good or not, so please leave some feedback. I will not post the next chapter that is already typed waiting until I get at least 10 reviews. That isn't too high considering I had 47 hits.


	4. Billy's Talk

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(EPOV)

Alice was right, Bella needed some closure. What she did for her was amazing, more than I could have done for her. Just hope that it was enough to help her move on, to allow herself to get over me. Also, maybe one day I'll find her and see how she is doing-just to make sure she's alright. If she allows herself to fall in love again, to get married and have a family. Something that I could never give her if she stayed with me or I with her. I too hopefully will find love out there with out her. Until then I will rely on making sure Victoria is not an issue for her or anyone else.

(BPOV)

As I turned onto our street I could see my dad's cruiser in the driveway, along with another car probably a borrowed one used by the Black's. They seemed to spend a lot of time down at our house. I guess mostly because we have such a wonderful T.V. I parked my new CRV in front of the house, grabbed my belongings and headed for the front door. Before I could get my key into the front door it open and there stood Jacob.

"Oh, sorry Bells I thought you were the Pizza man. Didn't hear the old truck coming up the street" he replied staring down the path to where my car should be. "Hey where's the truck?"

"It's at the Cullen place" I started as I walked in the house past him.

"Did I hear the Cullen's name" asked my dad nervously walking toward me with Billy following in behind him. "Bells, tell me he's not back here" he asked or should I say prayed.

"No dad he's not back. I needed some closure so I drove up to there old place. It was empty they are gone. Alice left me some things though and the family left me a car. It was supposed to be a birthday gift but they never had the chance to give it to me before they left." I said not wanting to really add the tiny detail that the vehicle was really from Edward. Yet just didn't think my dad needed a reason to blow up. He had already decided that if he saw him he was going to kill him for hurting me.

"You're going to get your truck though right. You can always store it in the garage in case you need a spare vehicle" he said looking worried.

"Yes, I plan on having a tow truck go up there and bring it home sometime" I stated and was glad to hear the doorbell ring. My dad and Jacob took off for the door leaving me alone with Billy.

"Bella, your life would be better off if you'd just let Edward go. Do you think that you'll be okay knowing he's never coming back, or that he didn't love you enough to stick around? You know what he is, you'd always be in danger with him" he said staring at me.

"Billy, I have told you before. Mind your own business. What I do with my life is my business, not yours." He cut me off.

"Really I wonder what your dad would think if he knew what you were planning on doing" this time I cut him off.

"I will tell my dad when I feel that the time is right. You need to but out of my life and worry about someone else. Edward and I are meant for each other, one day he's going to see that and come back. When he does I will take him back and love him just the same, no matter the cost" I said sharply to him and opened the cupboard and got out some foam plates and napkins. I decided to join the others in the living room, leaving Billy to ponder all that I had said. After a few moments he joined us.

I really wasn't paying any attention to the game. Instead I let my mind roam thinking about the Cullen's and what they might be doing. Hopefully they were doing fine. I'm just glad that they have each other to take care of one and other. I was bored and knew I had some homework to do so I decided it was time to excuse myself from the room. "Well I hate to say this, but I need to be heading upstairs. I have some homework that isn't going to do itself. So I'm going to leave you men here to watch this game and see you all later" I said as I moved toward the hallway.

"Bells have a good night. I love you sweetheart" my dad said as he reached for my hand. I gave him a quick smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too dad" and with that I headed for my room. Billy and Jacob both had said goodnight to me as well. I thin things will be alright now. As I entered my room I noticed that my window was open, and then I remembered that I had left my book bag and Alice's gifts downstairs on the kitchen table. So I quickly headed back down the stairs to retrieve my belongings so that I might be able to get some work down. As I reached my bedroom I noticed now that my window was closed. I tossed my things on my bed and headed to the window. I looked out, didn't see anything, secretly hoping that maybe he would pop out and climb through the window. No such luck, maybe I was imagining that I saw the window open. I turned around and decided to begin on my reading.

(RPOV)

Okay I hate to admit that I am about to do this. I don't want to think about it to much or I will turn around and go back home. Yet I can't bring myself to change course. Yeah, sure I didn't like the human girl but I would trade her any day to the family I have now. I can't believe that he is being so stupid about this whole situation, can't he see how much she means to everyone. I also tend to think only about myself, but I think being with a sullen, moody and mainly angry vampire like Edward has been, you tend to put things into perspective. Meaning that our family needed Bella and I was going to make sure she was safe and sound until Edward came to his senses. Eventually he would become too miserable and have the urge to make his way to her, all the while telling himself it was only to check on her and then he would leave.

It only took me about half an hour to make my way from Alaska back to Forks. I could see her small two story house up the street. It didn't even take a minute to ponder how I would sneak into her room. I could still vaguely smell Edwards scent lingering on the tree beside the house so I climbed the tree next to her window and opened it, jumped in landing quietly on the wooded floor. I could hear the conversations that were taking place downstairs; of course Bella would have company. They were probably her dad's friends because the man talking to her seemed angry about something. I didn't feel that I should intrude on their conversation so I moved around her room trying to memorize where items were in case I needed to pack things for her in a hurry. I was caught off guard by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs so I hid in the closet. I got a whiff of Bella's scent; she stopped just outside her door and then turned around and headed back downstairs. I quickly got out of her closet and hurried out the window and closed it behind me. I climbed a little higher up the tree and waited until I saw her peer out the window and then turn back around. I'd have to be more careful, she had seen the window open.

(BPOV)

It had been a couple of weeks since I had that awkward conversation with Billy. He was my dad's friend and I know he cares a lot for me. So I thought after school I would go hang out with some of the kids from school. The only thought though was who would want to hang out with me after the way I have been acting these past few weeks. I would sit among the same students who had turned their backs on me after he left. I know Angela would be pleasant to me at least, even Mike would be glad that I wasn't sitting at an empty table like I usually do. I hopped out of my car and headed toward the classroom, I was already late, so I tried to slip in without distracting Mr. Mason who like usual had his back to the class. I slipped right into my chair and opened up my notebook and began taking notes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone that I thought I would never see again. So as I turned my head to take a look that person was gone. I knew I must have imagined the whole situation because for one thing it was sunny out and this person wouldn't risk the exposure that sparkling would cause to a mere human.

So I went back to thinking, I already knew the majority of what he was lecturing on. Time was going by fast for me, even though I thought about him a lot, I allowed myself to do some normal things that would not only help me but keep my dad from driving me insane. Billy and Jacob had become a normal sighting at our home over a lot over that period of time. Billy wanting to keep an eye on me for my dad when he was working late, but Jacob because he felt that I needed a friend. That reason would have kept Jacob at my home forever if my dad didn't mind. Billy hadn't brought up the Edward or Cullen issue and if he tried to I would change the subject not allowing him a word edge wise. To make matters worse all I could think about was that Jacob was the one who told me what Edward was. Why did it bother him that a vampire and a human had fallen in love? He was hiding something from me about the stories and I knew that sooner or later I would make him tell me. As for now I didn't want to push him or my dad about that issue.

***A/N***

I will post chapter four after posting this chapter. I updated even though I didn't get the 10 reviews that I had hoped for. I enjoy this story and have several chapters completed and will hopefully post more in the future if I get at least 10 reviews for the two I am posting tonight. I know this isn't hard because I have been getting a lot of hits on the story. Please review-good and bad is welcomed. ~~jaymelynn


	5. Not Alone

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own)***

(RPOV)

I decided that after checking up on her that night I would fix up the house during the day while Bella was at school and keep a close eye on her during the night. I still haven't come across the vampire whose scent tended to linger around her house nor had I figured out who it was. I had the house almost fully stocked with all the items that we would need if the moment arise for us all to move back. I fixed up Alice and Jasper's room first collecting everything that I knew she would want in her room, moved on to Em's and mine doing the same put I painted the walls a sugary pastel blue, Carlisle and Esme's room didn't need anything because they left all the furniture and their belongings here, probably in a hope that Edward would change his mind, coming to Edward I set up his room with all of the items he liked and even repainted his walls a softer white.

After completing the redo of the house I spent my time looking up all I could on how to cook and keeping an eye on Bella. It had been a few weeks since the agreement with Edward and my leaving the family. Alice called none stop, but I ignored her calls not wanting to talk to anyone yet. I missed Emmett like crazy but was certain this was something I had to do. I was also puzzled on if Alice could see what I was doing or not. I was sure if she could she'd know where I was, so why was she calling me all the time. I headed for the High School. I hadn't made my way there in a while and I could check up on Bella and still keep my distance. I noticed that I could see Bella who was peeking out the window in my direction, so I quickly jumped up into the tree. I could see clearly that she had repositioned herself to look out the window to get a better look. Boy that was a close call. I chose to hang out in the trees and jumped from tree to tree until I was close to the middle of the buildings so I could easily hear the conversations around me.

(BPOV)

I thought I had seen her beautiful, hatred filled vampire who despised me because I was endangering her family. It was lunchtime and the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. Right now would be the safest time for them. I worked my way through the crowded hallway and toward the cafeteria. I moved toward Angela who gave me a smile as I stood by her in line.

"Angela, do you think I could sit with you guys today" I asked as I grabbed an apple and an ice tea. She looked at me and gave me another big smile.

"I'm sure that would be fine" she said as she paid and moved toward the table where our entire group was sitting. That didn't sound weird anymore, they were my friends and of course they would still be my friends. I felt a little guilty for ignoring them these past few weeks; it was just hard on me.

"Hey Arizona, your sitting at our table, did you get lonely and decide to come back to us" of course it would be Mike. He never has had a good sense of humor but I didn't think that I would be the one to tell him that. I could see the stares I was getting from everyone at the table.

"I just thought I needed a different atmosphere today. I also will admit I missed most of you, some I could do without" I said as I playfully pushed him. He smiled at me and sat down in between me and Jessica who by the way was staring at me with hatred in her eyes. "I guess you could say I came to realize that he left me, so it's not the end of the world. I should be thankful that I am in such good company of friends and not worry about the past. It's his lose not mine" I said plastering the biggest and fakest smile across my face that I could muster.

"Bella, would you care to join Jessica and I this afternoon" asked Angela looking from Ben to me.

"Where you guys heading?" I asked taking a glance at Jessica.

"We were going to head to Port Angles to do some shopping" Jessica spoke up glaring at me with her eyes telling me to say 'no'. I thought about it for a moment. Charlie would be alright Billy and Jacob were coming up and it was Friday which would mean I didn't have much homework to think about. I could also use some time out of Forks.

"If it's alright with you, Jessica. I'd like to go. I haven't been there in a while and could pick up some books from the bookstore there." I said giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have another girl tag along. We're planning on leaving right after school so meet us at my car" she stated as if she was giving me orders.

"I'll be there. I need to go call my dad to let him know so I'll just catch you all later" I said as I stood up and headed toward the parking lot. I would have to call my dad from there because I left my cell in the car.

(RPOV)

I was glad that Angela was such a nice person for a human. If I was a human she would be one of the people that I would be friends with. Alice even liked her and I know Edward enjoyed knowing that he could trust Bella with her. She seemed to have one of the purest and most sincere hearts any human could ever have. On the other hand I could hardly stand Jessica she reminded me of myself. How sad? Anyway I'm glad that Bella's getting out of town, even if it's only for an afternoon. I will follow them just to keep an eye on Bella. I have about two and a half hours before school let's out. I'll head out and hunt something quickly and have enough time to get home, changed and back here before school let's out. I climbed higher up into the tree I was in and began jumping from tree to tree until I reached the edge of the forest. Once I was there I quickly landed on the ground and took off toward a deer that I smelled. Oh perhaps there was more than one.

(BPOV)

I had about ten minutes before the lunch bell would ring signaling the end of lunch. So I quickly found my keys and opened up my car, sure enough there on the passenger seat was my cell phone. I dialed the number I had never used before and wasn't surprised that Officer Peters was the one to answer the phone.

"Forks Police Department, this is Officer Peters speaking how may I help you" he said in a goofy voice. He was one of two police officers that worked under my dad, the other being Officer Henry.

"Oh, hi Officer Peters, this is Bella Swan (like he didn't know my last name). I was wondering if I might be able to speak to my dad. I mean if he isn't busy, of course" I spoke jumbled and hoped that he understood what I meant.

"Chief Swan is actually, just hanging out right now" he said laughing as I heard a small smack and then the phone being moved around. Of course all they had to do was full around.

"Bella is everything alright you've never called the station to talk to me before. Did something happen" of course the interrogation began as my dad's worried voice mumbled his questions to me.

"Dad, chill out. I was just calling to let you know that I was going to head down to Port Angels with Angela and Jessica. Some friends from school, only because I know you'll be busy watching the game with the Blacks and thought you guys could do it alone" I said looking at the students who were heading back into school the bell would be ringing shortly.

"Yeah, I guess you could use some time with friends your age. I'll have Jacob pick your car up from the school. Have Jessica drop you off at the house. I'll see you later tonight.

I love you" he said as I heard the first bell ring.

"Okay, thanks dad. I love you too, see you later" I said as I jumped out of the car and headed toward my next class. The thinking of all the possibilities to what could happen tonight began popping into my head. Hopefully just hanging out and not thinking about him. The rest of the day seemed to fly by, because before I knew it the last bell rang for the day signaling the end of a long stressful day. As I walked toward the parking lot I saw Angela already standing by Jessica who was giving Mike a hug as she climbed off the hood of his car.

"Come on Bella, let go before it gets to dark" she yelled as soon as se saw me. I walked faster towards her. This was going to be a very long night, thank god that Angela was coming or I wouldn't be able to stand Jessica. She never really liked me, especially after he started dating me last year. I climbed into the back seat of her Honda Accord and listened as they began to talk about all kinds of different things. I on the other hand decided to tune them out and look out the windows. Riding in the back of her car reminded me of last year sitting in the back of Carlisle's car as Alice and Jasper drove me to Arizona. That was when James was after me, oh my gosh how I missed that darn pixie. A Smile began to creep its way on my face, I would enjoy tonight no matter what. I needed some excitement in my life; he would want me to be happy.

**A/N** Okay I'm on a role with typing this story and as promised I'm posting this chapter right after post chapter 3. But I felt guilty for not posting any this past week even though I was hoping to get 10 reviews that I will also be posting Chapter 5. Just to let you guys think about what's going on and to ponder about the story. Now that being said I'm will firmly be standing by not post any further chapters until I get my 10 reviews that I want so enjoy.~~~jaymelynn


	6. Kill me Now

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

**A/N** If you haven't noticed I have been doing most of the chapters in Rosalie and Bella's Point of view. This will continue until the rest of the Cullen family comes into play. Also some of the views from Bella or Rose overlap or don't add up, I'm sorry for that and hope that you don't get confused-working hard on keeping them in the same time frame.

(RPOV)

Okay could anyone drive any slower than the Stanley girl? I mean a snail could probably pass her by. I'm glad that I rebuilt the engine in Bella's CRV when Edward picked it out for her. He stated that he would go insane if he had to take it slow. I stayed at least one car behind them so that they wouldn't notice I was following them, like they would notice. Jessica took a left and was parking her car in front of a small clothing store, as I pulled in behind her I noticed across the street was a shoe store and they were having a sale, even better yet.

(BPOV)

I hadn't been back to Port Angeles since last year when I came with Angela and Jessica to shop for dresses. That night became one of my favorite nights of all time because I got to finally get to know him. I finally felt safe, felt a sense of belonging. I wondered around the store that we were in, watching as the girls were looking at clothes and even trying them on. I let my mind wonder from the meadow with Edward to the ballet studio with James. How much change one year makes on someone? I could vaguely hear my name being called; as I looked up I saw a concerned look on Angela's face.

"Is everything alright" I asked not even knowing why she was suddenly taller than me.

"Bella, you tripped over the stand and hit your head. Are you alright?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face. I looked over to Jessica and the look on her face clearly made me shudder. She was glaring at me like stole something from her. I began to lift myself off the floor and sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't paying attention" I said looking out the window. "I think I'm going to step outside and get some air, before I pass out" I said picking up my belongings and heading out the store door before either one of them could say anything else. I decided to take the opportunity and head to the bookstore. I would catch up with them at the restaurant when I was done with finding some books. I had a sense of déjà vu, but put it out of my mind.

(RPOV)

I couldn't believe all the shoes that were on sell. Alice would have gone crazy trying them on and picking out all her favorites. Speaking of the little devil and you shall hear from them. Sure enough my phone began to vibrate, I took a moment to consider whether I wanted to talk to her or not. I choose to allow her a brief moment of my time.

"Hello Alice" I said opening the phone, she cut me off and began rattling her questions off at me.

"Rosalie, where are you? I can't see your future. How are you blocking me? More important why are you blocking me. Emmett is going crazy not having you here safely. You're worrying all of us" she said as quickly as she could. I just noticed another pretty pair of shoes.

"He left didn't he" was all I could think of saying. She would know darn well who I was speaking of.

"Yeah, Edward left right after the vision" she said kind of sad "please come home. I don't like not having my family all together."

"Alice, I wish that I could come home that it was that easy. But I have something that I need to tend to that is much more important. I can't leave until I'm positive that my help isn't needed" I said as I pulled out my credit card to pay the lady. "I will owe you big time when I see you again, but I need to go. Bye Alice-before I forget give Emmett my love, tell Esme and Carlisle not to worry, I'm safe" with those last words hung up the phone and turned it off.

I was caught off guard by two things as I made my way to my car to put away my packages one being Edward's scent was in the air-he either was here recently or was still here the other being the end of the conversation between Angela and Jessica. I hadn't noticed that Bella had gone off alone. Jessica was telling Angela that Bella had text her saying she ran into a friend and they were going to hang out and he would take her home.

I began to question who Bella might know here when she hardly knows everyone in Forks. So I came to the conclusion that Jessica lied and now I had to find Bella. I caught her scent up the street at a bookstore. I followed it to the music store, two streets over then it vanished like she wasn't walking.

I began to frantically look for her in every store as I passed them and in the alley's when I went by them. I was getting scared as I came across a familiar scent. It wasn't a human's scent; no it was a vampire's. It was familiar because it was the same one that I smelled around Bella's house, but something else brought it to me stronger was Edwards scent was deeply embedded in it. He was tracking this vampire or this vampire was tracking him. Not sure of which, but then I came to realize Bella was in big danger. I picked up my pace and began looking harder for Bella. I had just turned onto a street several miles away from the clothing store where she left Jessica and Angela and her scent hit me hard. She was bleeding-the monster inside of me whipped its ugly head in response as the craving of her blood drew the venom out into my mouth. I had to swallow because if I didn't I would have surely attacked her and the two men who were raping her right this moment. In a furry I grabbed one of the guys off of her and threw him into the dumpster across the alley while the other man scrambled to get his pants up. I pushed him with all my strength into the side of the building in front of us.

I was controlled by my anger as I went to end these men lives, but was touched by Bella's voice as she said "don't kill them". All I wanted to do was to destroy them, but not wanting to spread any blood I gave into her and grabbed them both up and quickly ran to the police station and tied them up there with a sign stating they were rapers. I then ran to my car and drove it to where Bella now laid unconscious. I quickly inspected her to make sure she didn't need to go to the hospital, after finding only mild cuts and some scratches I placed her in the front seat, I pulled out a blanket from the trunk and placed it over her tattered clothes and wounded body.

Mentally the whole ride to my house was torture but not because of her blood. No I was cursing myself for getting distracted and not paying better attention to Bella. I also thought of what Edward would do to me when he found out that Bella got raped and hurt because of me being so careless. I would pray that he would kill me fast so that I wouldn't have to suffer. The whole drive Bella would mumble 'I love you Edward', 'why didn't you protect me' or 'where were my friends'. That was a good question why did Jessica lie and better yet what was the purpose of her leaving Bella was.

Jessica wasn't going to be calling Bella's dad to tell him what she did, so I figured I'd call him pretending to be Jessica and tell him Bella would be staying the night at my house. Which wasn't totally a lie? Only I wasn't Jessica, thank god because if I was I'd be feeling totally horrible for leaving Bella. Bella's dad totally bought my fake imitation of Jessica and told me to tell Bella to enjoy herself. Which right about now is not what Bella is doing? She just continues to mumble Edward's name and how sorry she was for being a bad girl.

I have a hard time listening to her mumblings because what happened to her tonight wasn't her fault. I also am trying to remember the entire doctor lingo so that I could fix Bella up. I mean it's been almost 50 years since I went to Doctoral school, I might have to cave in and call Carlisle. First I'll gather all the supplies that I'm going to need, a change of clothes from Edward's stash and some hot water to clean her up.

**A/N**

Wow this was a hard chapter for me to write I feel bad for Bella and even for Rosalie. How many of you guys can't stand Jessica, because I can't that's why she's one of the many villains in my story. Also who is the vampire around Bella's house, mostly why is Edward's scent mixed in with them. Following the similar setting of New Moon, just with different details and mixing it up a little. I know Edward is coming back into the story just not yet. There is still some characters to learn about and meet before then. Hope you enjoy and as always I WANT REVIEWS!!!! I will not post new chapters until I have 10 Reviews for the story. ~~~jaymelynn


	7. Rosalie,Edward,Carlisle and Bella

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(RPOV)

I couldn't phantom what was going on in Bella's head but in all the time that Edward spent with her neither could he. Yet here she lay in front of me all battered and beat up. The monster that I had been so keen on keeping at bay kept coming into my mind. It just begged for me to give in just for one little taste. How was I to be the one to keep her safe-I was arguing with myself and not going a very good job at that? Bella would have fared better if it was Alice or Emmett who had come back to keep her safe. No I was going to be the strong vampire friend she needed until Edward came to check on her. I was relived to finally come to my senses on the whole issue.

I cleaned all of her cuts, sterilized all of the instruments I needed to give her six stitches above her right eye, four stitches on her right hand and eight stitches on her right leg. She also needed a brace on her right ankle because it was sprained. I was sure that she would make a quick recovery but pondered on calling Carlisle just to be on the safe said. As I dialed his number I was sure that it would be Alice to answer, but was surprised that it was Edward who answered the phone instead.

"Hello, Cullen residence" came his painful voice. He was allowing himself to be eaten alive by his sorrow.

"I was wondering if Carlisle was home" I asked trying to change my voice. I was hoping that it would work but to no luck.

"Rosalie, is that you. Do you know that Alice called be home to tell me you ran off? What is so important that you would do that to her? Answer me" he was practically yelling into the phone. How could he lecture me when he did the same thing right after I did? Who does he think he is calling the kettle black?

"Edward, I don't have to answer to you or anyone else. If you allowed yourself to come home than it was out of regret not because of me. I must speak to Carlisle at once I have a medical issue and need his help" I said coldly to him. I could hear his faint whisper 'Carlisle'. Then I heard quick movement of feet coming down stairs.

"Rosalie" came Carlisle overprotected voice. I truly missed it. He was the father that I hand longed for growing up not the one that I had, who was only interested in power.

I quickly explained all of the injuries that Bella had received and told him about the possibility that this young girl was raped and how I should go about helping her in that situation. He was thankful that I happened upon her instead of someone else whop wouldn't care what went on with the person. He was glad that I was looking out for the girl and hoped that I would come home where I belonged. I promised him I would call another time to talk, but was reminded that this call wasn't a social call. I calmly said thank you and hung up the phone before he could pass off the phone to someone else.

I went back to the living room to watch over Bella as she slept.

(EPOV)

The phone rang; I was the only one closest to it so I answered it. Who would have thought it was my stupid vampire sister who is MIA. I was so not in the mood for her; I mean Alice called me worried that something bad had happened to her because she couldn't see her. I went into overdrive modem and starting my interrogation. She had guts telling me or should I say putting me into place. I just hate to hear all the worries coming out of my families head for me and for Rosalie. She insisted on speaking with Carlisle and not wanting to drive her away, gave in and dejectedly whispered his name knowing he'd hear me.

I could hear the hushed whispers coming from his lips. He was worried about the injured girl that I guess Rosalie happened upon and wanted to make sure she was fine, just to give her a quick check, but Rosalie insisted that she knew how to take care of her. She only wanted to make sure her theories were correct, that she didn't misjudge anything. I started to tune them out when I heard the real concern, the girl had been raped and Rosalie wanted to know how to help her with that situation. I couldn't take their conversation anymore I moved toward my window and jumped out into the open forest. I needed to get out of here and the sooner the better.

(CPOV)

I heard the phone ring but was in deep thought, so I let another member answer it. I wouldn't have thought Edward would be the one to answer it. I decided to quit what I was doing and listen in on the conversation. He was yelling at the person on the phone, who turned out to be Rosalie. I thought it was a good thing Alice, Emmett and Esme were all out hunting or they would tear into him for lashing out at Rosalie. Jasper sensing my concern opened his door and followed me down the stairs as I went to get the phone after Edward whispered my name.

My child was okay, was all I could think of. She was actually helping someone out, which struck me as odd. Only because it's Rosalie we're talking about. She went on to explain the young girls' situation and ask me questions about how she took care of the injuries. I was quite proud of her. I insisted on checking the girl myself, but was told by Rosalie that she was doing just fine. She also gave me the real reason why she helped the young girl had been attacked and even raped. This was what ended Rosalie's life, so I could see why she wanted to help her. Before I could begin to socialize with her she hung up.

(BPOV)

I felt a little movement and could feel myself gliding through the air. It reminded me of my time he had done this with me. I decided to ponder more on the pain that was coming from the right side of my body. I was trying to remember what had happened to me. I could vaguely remember going to Port Angels with Jessica and Angela. We had gone into a clothing store, I began to daydream, trip over my bag and hit my head. I went to look at the stores. I went to catch up with the girls and they were just getting into their car and driving off. They left me.

That's when things went downhill for me. I began searching for a phone booth because I left my cell in Jessica's car when we got out. As I came around the corner of one block I could see some men coming up to me. I had already gotten lost and didn't know where I was, so I began to run. I must have really hit my head me running wasn't a very good idea. I slipped and hit my head on the pavement; I got back up and continued running. All the while praying that this was some kind of nightmare and I would wake up from it.

It wasn't too long after that slip that the two men overtook me; I felt the kicks, punches and even the ripping of my jeans and shirt. The only prayer that was left in me now was that I wouldn't die.

I couldn't let Charlie be left alone because of a stupid teenage mistake. I could feel the pressure as the first guy broke my barrier; he lingered inside of me longer than was necessary. It was the second guys turn because I could feel more pressure on my legs but before he could enter me he was jerked off of me. I tried to move out of the way incase this third person was a man and he just wanted me to himself, but I couldn't my body was broken and the pain was unbearable. Seconds turned into minutes until I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear. I pushed with all my might just to get a glimpse of her. No it wasn't her, she hated me or did she.

I felt the cool wind on my face as she gently picked me up and placed me in her car. She then wrapped me in a blanket and I could feel the car moving. It was probably going 100 plus miles, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered was did he know? Was he mad at me? Could he forgive me? I kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over. This was my entire fault and that's what he would say to. I know he would. Yet a small part of me hoped he would be forgiving and understanding. More importantly why was Rosalie here and not him. What in the world was going on? I couldn't last any longer I succumbed to the pain and went to my happy place because if I was going to die I wanted to be happy. The next thing I saw was blackness, total emptiness to over me and I was relived that the end was at hand.


	8. Rosalie's helping hand

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(BPOV)

I felt my head spinning as I sense that the empty blackness from earlier hadn't ended my life like I had hoped that it would. I was still a weak human and was still alive. I was alive but how. Those two men had beaten me pretty badly and even a beating like that would or should I say could take someone's life. I just hope that this isn't some kind of hell I'm in. Wait some of the events from last night were becoming clear in my mind. I was saved from those men. I had seen Rosalie. I was startled by a noise and tried to open my eyes.

Boy did my head hurts, where was Alice when you needed her. Before I could think anything else I could vaguely see where I was and it wasn't in the dingy alley from last night. I was in the last place I would ever imagine I would see myself again.

(RPOV)

Bella had one hell of a night last night. I am just glad she isn't dead. I know I would never hear the end of her getting hurt as it was, but at least no one knew about it so far. I just wonder how Bella is going to handle the news of the events that took place because of her poor choice in trusting Jessica Stanley. I will take care of her in due time, but wait I think Bella is coming to, her heart beat is slowly changing. She isn't sleeping anymore. Should I go into the other room or just stay here and wait. 'Tick tock' I could hear the hands slowly moving in the clock that was hanging in the kitchen.

I decided that I would be the one to make the first move. She must be in pain and I wouldn't want to inflict her in any way. I grabbed two aspirins and set then on the tray of food I had just prepared for Bella to eat. I quickly took a glass out of the cabinet and put some apple juice into in and set it down. I looked down and saw the two eggs, some toast and bacon as a healthy breakfast. I just hoped Bella would like it.

I picked up the tray and walked into the living room and saw Bella was slowly repositioning herself so that she could be sitting up instead of lying down. I gently put the tray on the coffee table and began to help Bella get herself in position. She flinched a little when I touched her but she didn't resist my help. This was a good sign.

(BPOV)

I wanted to sit up, but it was very painful for me to move. Yet I didn't know who was here and didn't want to interrupt anyone from what they were doing. I was just lucky to even be alive. I began to move and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie enter the room carrying a tray. I couldn't stop my moving and was very thankful when I felt her cold hands help me move into the position I wanted to be in. I flinched at first because of the coldness of her hands and begged silently that she didn't get offended by it. She seemed so at ease with me. She sure had changed since I last saw her. No I take that back it was when James was attacking me that I sensed her hatred and then after Jasper tried to bite me she seemed pleased. She sure was sending mixed signals.

"Rosalie, my head hurts pretty badly" I began to speak and then noticed two small pills lying on the tray. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I fixed you a simple breakfast. Everything you need is right here on the tray. Eat up and then rest. I have a few items to take care of and should be back down here shortly. Do not get up. You're still very weak and I don't think after last night you should be moving around alone for a little while" she asked me or it sounded more like she told me. I nodded my head and nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Rosalie, before you leave can I ask you a question" I began to ask. She turned around with a painful expression on her face.

"Bella, Edward isn't here nor is anyone else. I left them to watch over you. I'm not doing a very good job of it though" she said looking me up and down. I figured she blamed herself for my injuries. I went to say something and she put her fingers to her lips, "Shh! Come now eat and when I return we can talk. I'll be gone for a little while, but I will be able to hear you perfectly well. The t.v. remote is beside your tray. If you want to call your dad or anyone else the phone is also there. I'll be right back" and with those words she was up the stairs and gone.

(RPOV)

I didn't want to leave her but I wanted to get a few items done before I took her home to her dad or even answered her questions. I know she's going to ask a lot of them, hopefully I'll have the answers she needs. I quickly took the bottle of brown hair color to the bathroom and began to color my hair. During the coloring I tried different shade of tanning cream to change my skins color. I took a quick look in the mirror and noticed that my very pale frame was a now toned bronze color. I looked pretty tanned; I liked this shade on me and noted it down on my shopping list because I knew the color would only last a week or two at most. I then returned to my hair it was now a auburn brown. I liked this color on me and noted it as well, my hair being colored would last maybe a month until I would need to recolor.

Next was my eye color topaz just wouldn't work for me right now. I had been working on a glass contact, hopefully it would work since regular contacts would just dissolve due to the venom in our eyes (this was stated in Breaking Dawn-when Bella's dad was on the way to see if she was alright after the honeymoon---thinking outside the box with the glass). It felt weird at first because of the glaring from the light, but it was okay. I could see clearly out of them and more importantly my eye color had now become green. I had mixed some tinting of yellow and green to help change the color from the topaz I usually have. I was happy looking in the mirror. For the first time since becoming a vampire I actually looked normal. My plan might actually work. Now I had to have a heart to heart with Bella, so I made my way down the stairs and noticed that Bella was lying again on the couch.

(BPOV)

Rosalie had been far too nice to me, I was now waiting for her to jump out and kill me for destroying her perfect life. Yet for some reason she didn't do anything to me, she was still busy upstairs. I decided to call my dad, dialed the house number and it just rang and rang, so I decided to call the station. The phone was answered quickly, "Hello, this is Chief Swan. How might I be able to help you?" asked my dad. I was just relieved to hear his voice.

"Daddy" I said trying to be calm and not cry or just mostly not worry him.

"Bella, honey is everything alright. You sound like you're upset. Are you still at Jessica's, do you need a ride home?" he was getting worried now and I didn't want him to worry.

"I'm fine, just a little sore I seemed to have taken a bad spill last night" I said as I lied to him. Hopefully Rosalie would help me plan on what to tell him later. "I think I'm just going to lie down for a while and will se you when you get home" I now said very calmly trying to hind any emotion in my voice.

"Okay. I will be in late tonight. There seems to have been a lot of teenage girls being beaten and then hurt in other ways. I was a little worried last night, but glad that you were out with friends and not a lone. Have a good nap and I will see you later." He said and I hung up the phone. If he only knew what I had gone through last night, what my so called friend put me through just to be rude. I laid back down and tried to calm myself down.

"Bella, are you okay" came Rosalie's concerned voice. I didn't even bother to look in her direction.

"Yeah, just got off the phone with my dad" I said as I opened my eyes hoping to see her, but she wasn't sitting in front of me. I didn't sit up to look for her because that would send me into another wave of pain and I sure didn't want that. So I decided to wait for her to show herself.

"Okay, I am going to come over to you. I have changed how I looked so that I could fit in more comfortably with you and your friends" came Rosalie's voice as she entered the room. I was a little nervous until I finally saw how she looked. She didn't look like a vampire anymore. She looked so normal; I wouldn't have questioned her of being one. Her hair was now a reddish brown, tanned skin and her eyes were what I liked the most. Her eyes were green, the same color his would have been if he was still human. She looked beautiful, not that she didn't look good before. "Are you alright Bella?" she asked as she moved her hand towards my head.

"I'm just surprised. You changed your appearance. Why would you do that?" I asked stunned at what I could really say.

"I know this is all just so confusing, but I did all of this so that I would have a easier time taking care of you. I'll tell you this only once. You mean everything to my family. I know that Edward told you something that has changed your opinions, but don't let what I'm about to tell you fall on deaf ears. My family is nothing without you, so if Edward wants to be stupid about taking care of you I will do his job until he realizes just how much you mean to him. He loves you more than you can even comprehend. He is just a little anile about you being in harm's way. Alice loves you like a sister and has tried to talk some sense into him. Don't get me started on Carlisle and Esme, they already love you like a daughter. Emmett also has become fond of you. Jasper loves you too. Bella if it weren't for their love for you I wouldn't have realized how long our family has waited for you. Nor would I have seen how devastated our family was when we had to leave you. It brought me to my senses. I have even found that I wouldn't be the same person if you weren't a part of this family" she began to dry sob as she finished what she had just said.

I was speechless, Rosalie actually card for me. She was willing to go against Edward and her family just to protect me. She was my family. I loved her just as much as I loved Alice if not at this moment more. I reached over and placed my sore arms around her and began to hug her. She put her arms around me and hugged me back.

***A/N***

My longest chapter by far. How do you like the story so far? What do you think Rosalie has in store for Jessica? There are some surprises in store as well for both Bella and Rosalie. In the next few chapters a few new people are going to be entering what will they have in store for our characters. Okay I have been more than far in posting chapters. I hope to see more reviews, so that I can see whether my story is good or not. Any kind of review is accepted good or bad. I know that the story is being read I can see the hits that I have been getting so far over 600 hits but only 4 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~~jaymelynn


	9. What's going on?

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(CHPOV)

I was so worried after getting off the phone with Bella. She sounded like she was distracted or more likely hiding something from me. I didn't want to think that my baby girl would do anything bad or even lie to me. She has always been an honest child. No she wasn't lying to me, so I tried to stick that sad thought in the back of my mind, but was having a difficult time doing so. I would just have to talk with her later.

"Hi, Chief Swan, anyone home in here" asked a voice that I knew was Mrs. Stanley. So I thought I would take the time to ask her how the girls were doing and what they were up to on such a fine day.

"Well, how are you doing Mrs. Stanley. How was the sleepover last night did those girls tire you out?" I asked kind of laughing at the thought of a bunch of teenage girls sleeping on the floor talking about boys all night.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me puzzled.

"Bella, said she spent the night at your house with your daughter" I said kind of annoyed that she was playing dumb.

"I don't know what your daughter did last night or who she was with, but I assure you Chief Swan she did not spend the night at my house" she said and kind of stomped her foot down as she moved closer to the counter. I was flushed when I finally realized that either Bella was lying to me or her daughter was lying to her.

"Maybe I got the friend wrong. She did just say she was staying over at a friend's house. I just assumed it was yours because she went to Port Angles with her yesterday afternoon" I said quickly to change the subject.

"Yeah I think Jessica said something about that this morning. She even said something about Bella meeting up with some friend and they were going to bring her home last night" she said as she pulled a ticket out of her purse and stated, "Really all I came in for today was to pay this parking ticket I got. I didn't really come in to chit chat because I really don't have the time." She then proceeded to pull out her wallet and give me the amount of money needed to pay the ticket and then she took her receipt and quickly fled to the door. Once there she turned around and said, "Good day Chief Swan" and with those words she opened the door and went out.

Now I was back to wondering what Bella was thinking. Had she took a step off the deep end or was Mrs. Stanley just pulling my leg. I didn't want to lose faith in Bella so I decided to put my thought on the rapists who were turned in last night in Port Angles by an unknown person. The two men and seemed to have been knocked around, but really didn't recall much. They did tell the same story about chasing after a teenage girl beating her and then raping her. Luckily though for the young girl they said that only one of them had the chance to actually rape her. The other was thrown into a dumpster before the rescuer then knocked around the actual raper. I just really felt sad and bad for that young girl. I would like to put a face to the description but am having a hard time focusing on the matter at hand.

(RPOV)

As much as I enjoyed this new emotion, I also knew that Bella wasn't out of the woods just yet. We, yes I said we still had to let her dad Charlie know what happened last night. I hated the thought that I would have to sit through Bella telling her ordeal to her dad and what he might do. I was really embracing this nice vampire, I was trying to become.

"Bella, we need to talk before anything else is done" I finally stated as I moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of her.

"I know" Bella said just above a whisper knowing very well I would hear her. She looked up at me and I could see tears in her eyes, so I took her hand and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"We're going to have to tell your dad what happened last night" I said trying to sound calm. Yet I was anything but calm I was furious just thinking about what happened.

"I thought that was going to be an issue. I don't know how he's going to take this news" she answered a little bit more in control, at least one of us one in control. She would really make Edward happy and proud to see her so in control.

"I have a suggestion on how to tell him, but want to know if you have a certain way of wanting to tell him" I said trying to make her feel better.

"I don't care how I tell him. I'm just glad and thankful you were able to stay in control and save me. If it was anyone else in your family they would have killed those men on the spot for trying to hurt me. Heck Edward wanted to kill the other men that first night I met him" she said starting to mumble. I thought back to the night Alice had told the family that Edward had saved Bella. She didn't tell us why he saved her. I heard later that night it was because men were following Bella in a dark alley. Edward never told any of us this only Carlisle to have him take care of the two men because Edward knew if he saw them again they were sure as dead.

"Okay, let's get you home and fix you some supper then worry about Charlie. He should be getting off in a couple of hours. That gives us some time until he gets home to think" I finally said after several quiet minutes. She only nodded her head and I went outside to get a car and to come back in to help her out to the car. As I walked around to the garage I caught a whiff of a vampire's scent. I tried to think of who it might be, but came up empty. So I proceeded to get the car I was looking for. I went to the corner of the garage and there was a 99 Honda Accord (of course it was totally rebuilt with a new engine), but it wasn't as flashy as all the other cars. I would use it because I was trying to blend in. I got in it and drove it to the front of the house.

I enter the house and was again over powered with the scent of another vampire. The scent was over barring and I was going crazy because this vampire now held Bella in their arms. I was enraged and angry. This wasn't how it was suppose to end, not when I had just saved her. The vampire turned around and looked at me.

"Hello Rosalie. What have we here?" said the vampire with a hint of curiosity in their voice.

**A/N**

Okay who do you think the vampire is and what do they want with Bella. Is it all going to end right now or can Rosalie same Bella. Also how do you think Charlie is going to respond if Bella gets the chance to tell her dad? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

~~~jaymelynn


	10. Who's Dropped By?

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(BPOV)

I knew that Rosalie had just went the door and she wasn't that fast, but I still could hear the light steps of someone's feet on the floor. I closed my eyes and prayed that I was dreaming. It didn't help matters when said intruder decided they needed to pick me up. I was still too scared to open my eyes. Until I heard the soft whisper of a voice I knew very well, "I'm so sorry Bella." I began to cry because I knew seeing my like this was breaking her heart. I was saddened even more because I knew just well how much she loved me and how this would hurt her. I could tell the atmosphere had changed because I heard a growl.

(RPOV)

The sight in front of me was making me nervous, how was I supposed to protect Bella when right now she was in the arms of a vampire. I was beginning to feel the hatred burning its way into my empty heart, if this person decided to hurt Bella I would destroy them myself. As if the other vampire could sense my boiling, they turned around and I was surprised to see who it was.

(ESPOV)

After our last conversation with Rosalie, I knew I had to track her down to see what she was doing. I knew I wouldn't be able to bear losing her after losing Edward, even though he came home for a moment after speaking with her he left again and I felt empty. I had traced her scent to our own home in Forks. It was the middle of the afternoon and I decided to wait until she left the house to check on what she was doing. The moment she opened the door to the house I caught a scent that was all too familiar to me, but what was she doing in our home. Then it hit me, she was the injured friend that Rosalie was helping. I tried to be as quiet as could and I sneaked into my home, there resting on the couch was my missing little girl, my other daughter Bella. The child I left behind to keep safe and here she was injured.

I felt angry and wondered had Rosalie accidentally hurt her and was now trying to help her get better or had she been hurt another way. All I could think of was how I wanted to hold my sweet child in my arms so I bent down and picked her up, I could feel her tense up as I did so. I also noticed that she had her eyes closed probably in fear so I whispered, "I'm so sorry Bella." I was so ashamed of what had happened to her all because we left.

I could smell Rosalie re-enter the house and could hear her growl at the sight of me with Bella in my arms. I turned around and sad the only thing that came to my mind, "Hello Rosalie. What have we here?" I said with a small hint of curiosity in my voice.

A/N***I know it's short, but it's a chapter. Do you think you know who it is? It's not that hard to picture the person. Please review!!! If I don't get more reviews I think I might end it. I mean I have over 250 hits for March on this story yet I only have 5 reviews. Unless I get 10 reviews I'm going to have t rethink whether I want to continue writing this or not. ~~jaymelynn~~


	11. A Mother's love

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(RPOV)

It was so scary to think that I could have hurt Esme. I was so ashamed of even having that kind of thought enter my mind. It was just the sight of it all that made me worried.

"Esme, what are you doing here?" I was finally able to say as she still held Bella close to her.

"After your talk with Carlisle and Edward, I decided that I wanted to see what you were doing. I was curious as to what had caught your mind that you would leave your family and not come back" she stated placing Bella back down on the couch. I smiled a half smile to let Bella know it was alright, seeing as she now had her eyes open looking from Esme to me.

"How did you get away from everyone, especially Alice?" I asked a little puzzled. She looked a little lost for a moment and then placed her hand over Bella's.

"I told them I needed sometime to think. I also told Alice she had better let me have the time to myself, meaning no little pixie looking in on me. Carlisle was a little hurt at first that I would want to take off on my own, but I reassured him it was just a mini vacation" she said as she stroked Bella's hair.

"I hope that you know Esme, I didn't do this to Bella. I felt awful that night after the argument with Edward so I decided to check up on her. Then I kept my space just watching over her. Last night I followed her and two other girls to Port Angles. The girls' left her and two men attacked her after beating and raping her" I lost it then and began dry sobbing at the thought that I had let this happen to Bella. I felt my mother's arms around me and even Bella's warm hands take my hand to her.

"Esme, Rosalie got distracted and wasn't watching as careful as she wanted to. My friends left me, my phone didn't work and I was trying to find a payphone to use when the men started to chase me. I ended up in an alley and well they hurt me" Bella had just about whispered knowing full well Esme could hear her.

"My two girls what have you two endured these past few weeks? Even you Rosalie, I know it must have been hard to see Bella hurt like that. Of course knowing that is how you ended up the vampire you are today. Yet look at you two; Bella, Rosalie patched you up very well and Rosalie you almost look like another person. Emmett might get a new girlfriend" Esme was joking, but just the thought of Emmett falling for the new me made me smile. "So Rosalie you look very human, might I ask how you did that" she asked full of love and peace. I went into detail how I wanted to blend in with Bella to help her when the need might arise. Then I explained to her how I changed my appearance using hair dye, tanning supplies and glass contact lenses. Esme was happy that I had been able to help Bella, knowing all to well that Edward would have killed himself if Bella had died last night.

"Do you girls have any idea how to tell Charlie what happened last night" Esme asked as she moved toward one of the windows to look out.

"No, we don't have any clue, yet" Bella said as she let her head drop. Esme looked back at us.

"Well I know Rosalie that you are quite able to take care of yourself, but for the people of Forks I will be sticking around for a while. I will try to stay close to home, but you need a parent here for you" she started and there was no way I could deny her that.

"I appreciate that Esme, but you don't really need to stay. I can take care of things here for now" I said as I felt Bella lean toward me.

"Rosalie, I know you have helped me a lot, but with Esme here you could take turns and still stay close to me. I love you both and I think it might hurt Esme if you send her away" Bella tried to whisper. Yet even at that Esme could darn well hear her.

"Alright Esme I would love for you to stay with me. I mean you are my mom and all. I need to take Bella home and then we'll have a make over session when I get back" I said as a picked Bella up and began to move toward the open door.

"I think I'll go hunt and then meet you back here for the transformation" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, Esme my new name right now is Rosa McCarthy. You will need to come up with a name and then Monday I will register at school so that I can have something to do during the day" I quickly stated as I moved all the way to the car and helped Bella into her seat and then went around to the driver's side and got in.

(BPOV)

I was so glad that Esme was here, I missed her so much and all. It was hard to believe that Edward had been able to drive his family away thinking that it would keep me safe and yet here some of them were. I guess no matter if vampires were in my life or not I was still a danger magnet. I barely was listening to the conversation going on between Rosalie and Esme but could hear the faint gist that Rosalie was going to send Esme away. I couldn't have that, I mean I had just gotten one Cullen and now another, no I wouldn't send her away. I would just have to make sure Rosalie was really fine and this.

"Rosalie, your not mad that I wanted Esme to stay are you" I asked a little scared of what she might say. She had just pulled onto the main road leading into town.

"No, Bella I'm not mad. It would have disappointed me if you hadn't of asked for her to stay. She loves you just like the rest of the family. But Bella right now I think that it should only be Esme and I who are here for you. I still can't think of the other vampire scent that I caught in town. I know it wasn't Esme and it was mixed with Edward's like he was tracking it. So I think it would be best to stay close to home." She said as she smiled at me while pulling up in front of my home. My dad's car was already in the drive.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell him yet" I said almost breaking into tears.

"Don't worry I'm here for you" she said and before I knew it I was standing in front of the car being led to the front door. As we were getting ready to open the door, Rosalie turned to look at the street and growled, muttering under her breath something I didn't quite hear. I looked into the same direction and found the source to the muttering. Jacob and his dad Billy had come up to visit with my dad.


	12. Wolves Confrontation

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(JCPOV)

My dad had been worried since Sam had come back to our house whispering something to my dad. The only other time I had seen my dad this worried was when he found out from Charlie that Bella was dating that Cullen boy. Yet when Sam gave him the news he called up Charlie and asked what Bella was doing and if he could come over to watch the game on his big screen. My dad invited me to tag along and of course I couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet up with Bella.

As we were driving up to Charlie's house he seemed to get anxious. Then as we round the road to where their house was he shifted in his seat at the sight in front of us. There was a girl helping Bella to the door of her house. I couldn't believe it Bella looked so sick and fragile. I hoped that she was alright. I wanted to jump out of the truck and road to Bella, but instead waited for him to stop the truck to get out. Then I was at the door with Bella and her friend. Her friend gave me a weird look, but passed Bella off to me.

She stayed behind as my dad made his way to the front door.

(RPOV)

I wasn't sure about what these two men were, but one thing was for sure they smelled like wet dog. The older gentle was slowed down because he was in a wheelchair so I decided to wait behind and let the younger on take Bella in the house. As the other one came closer, I could tell he was eyeing me up.

"You aren't human, but you sure do look it" he stated as he came to sit in front of me. I wasn't surprised by that. Then I remembered the last time we were here there were wolves present, maybe there still were.

"I'm sorry sir, I am a friend of Bella's" I stated trying to ply dumb. He gave me a once over and then sniffed at me.

"Your one of the Cullen's, you reek of vampire. One of my boys on the reservation said that there were some vampires back. Is your whole family here of not" he spat toward me. I was furious that he would talk to me like some animal.

"Listen here. I am not an animal and you will speak to me with respect. I haven't done anything wrong to you. As per say, you want to treat me badly remember whose territory you are on. This isn't your domain so speak to me with respect or you better get off of our grounds" I was beside myself with anger. I think he could sense it to because he took a small breath and seemed to be debating what to say next.

"I will show you nothing at all, you shouldn't exist and I should have my boys kill you this moment" he spoke up as he began to eye up the waiting Bella.

"Then you and your boy better leave because I am not leaving at all" I said with furious gestures. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella in the front window and I took that sign as my way out of the conversation. I moved toward the front door and went inside leaving him out there to think about what I had said. Thinking back on it he was breaking the treaty right now by being on our land. So I guess if he wants a war then he shall have one, but then again Bella is my main concern right now. When I am sure Bella is safe then I will deal with the wolves.

A/N** I will not post any new chapters to this story until I get 20 reviews. I only need 11 more and have had over 300 hits to this story so get on the wagon and leave reviews good or bad. What will Rosalie do about Billy? What are they going to tell Charlie? Who sneaks into Bella's room? Tune into the next Chapter. ~~jaymelynn


	13. Truth Revealed

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

A/N ** I must thank all the people who have reviewed the story so far. I find it hard to think that there were 1,000 hits on this story 3/9-3/10. Yet only 22 reviews as of posting this chapter. Shout out to any and all those wonderful readers who left me a review. Thank you.

(BPOV)

Rosalie wasn't too happy when she entered the house; it looked like she could murder someone. Of course I knew all too well who that someone was. I waited in the living room for a few moments until she came in from the kitchen where I think she went to cool off. My dad was eyeing me up, but hadn't asked me what had happened yet.

Rosalie entered the living room at the same moment as Billy decided to enter the house. He looked as if he was having hard time breathing. Jacob went over to his dad and started to mumble something to him, but I couldn't hear what he had said. Rosalie came and sat down beside me, helping me to sit down in the process. I was glad that she was all too careful; the pain was starting to be too much.

"Dad" I said looking at him trying to think of what to say. Rosalie squeezed my hand.

"Bella" he said as he looked from me to the Black's trying to decide if I was going to tell him how I got hurt.

I took a deep breath and began, "I would like to share something with you, but since the Bill and Jacob are here I will only have to say it once. I don't really know how to start; so here goes. Last night I told you I was going to Port Angles with Jessica and Angela. We were clothes shopping and in the store I tripped over my bag and hit my head. I decided to go outside to get some air. I was heading back to Jessica when I noticed that she was leaving without me. I went to call but my batteries in my phone were dead, so I tried to find a payphone. I got lost and was trying to find my way when two guys began to chase me" I took the moment to take a breath and I could tell by the look in my dad's eyes that he didn't want me to go. It was almost as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Bells don't go on. I don't think I could bare the rest of the story. I imagine it has something to do with the two men that were delivered to the Police department in Port Angles, right" he asked as he looked over to me. I had tears in my eyes and all I could do was nod my head. I knew my dad would finally be ashamed of me, but before I could go on I felt Rosalie grab my hand and begin to lead me out of the house, tears were falling freely.

As we mad it to the car I could hear my dad vaguely say, "Bells everything is going to be alright" but I didn't care I needed to get out of there and go away. I didn't even realize that Rosalie had begun driving off toward her house or where ever else she planned on taking me. I couldn't stand another moment with all those eyes on me.

(CHPOV)

I knew when Bella began her story and told me about the two men chasing her, that she was the girl those two men in Port Angles had hurt. My baby girl was beaten and raped just because she had gotten lost, no I corrected myself her friends had ditched her. I could give that Stanley girl a piece of my mind right now. I had just watched as my little girl walked out of here with someone I don't even know. Billy and Jacob just looked at me as I tried to put everything back in order. My world was crashing down in front of me and there isn't anything I can do to change that. What happens now?

**I know another short chapter. I have some school work to finish, but at least I am updating 2 days in a roll. I will not update until I have 35 reviews. New character coming into play next chapter. ~~jaymelynn


	14. Rosalie, Esme & Wolves

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

A/N**Awesome, I finally reached 36 reviews. I want to thank those of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. I am sorry it's been a while since I updated, been busy with work.

(BPOV)

I found it hard to believe it, but time sure does fly by fast Rosa (Rosalie) was sitting next to me at lunch watching as Angela and Ben were flirting with each other. I had found out that I was pregnant right after the talk with my dad. He really felt bad for me, having to go through with everything that I have been going through, yet he never wavered in his love for me. I haven't seen Jacob in a while. His dad isn't as friendly with me as he use to be. Rosalie still won't tell me what went on that afternoon that she talked to Billy. My world changed in October—I thought I would never get over what he did to me. Yet I have forgiven him. He was only trying to protect me after all. It was Christmas time and Rosalie was going to go away to spend a week with Emmett. Esme was also going to go for the week and spend it with Carlisle. Neither one of them had left my side for the last two months. I was worried about being alone.

"Bella, the bell rang. We should be getting to class" Rosalie stated as I watched most of the kids walk by me. She could see worry all over my face because she gave me a tight hug and whispered, "Don't worry, you be fine" she said as we walked into class. The day ended just as fast as it started. Rosalie dropped me off at home because she had said Esme needed her help to do something and it wasn't safe for me to be with them.

(RPOV)

I hated having to leave Bella. I had actually come to love her like a sister. Over the past two months I had helped Charlie to take care of her and to deal with all the changes going on with her. I still couldn't believe that she was expecting. This was exactly what Edward had wanted for her, but not quite like this. Esme and I were both leaving on Friday to go spend time with our family and needed to make sure that Bella was safe. I hated the wolves but also knew that there job was to protect humans. Billy wasn't nice to me, but his son was friendly when he came to visit Bella. Esme had met me halfway and was now in the car. I drove past the sign that read 'La Push City Limits'. I was a little worried about what might happen to us, as I saw the looks our car was getting by bystanders. Then I saw Jacob standing near a couple of boys and pulled my car into the driveway. Billy was also out.

Esme and I got out of the car; Billy came our way looking pissed off. He was followed by a couple of other boys who looked as if they might throw up or just run away. I looked at Esme and she gave me a smile. Jacob came toward us with another boy flanking him. "We need to talk" I said as serious as I could.

"We need your help" Esme's voice said as she walked past me toward Billy. "I know my daughter and I have come on your land, but it isn't to hurt you. You are Chief Swan's friend and we know you love his daughter Bella very much and want to protect her just like we do" she was cut off by the older looking boy.

"Like hell you want to protect her. You are bloodsuckers- you probably just want to suck her dry" he said as he moved in front of Billy.

"I can assure you that if it weren't for my daughter Bella would have died in October. We have been taking care of her for the last two months, but we admit we could use some help" Esme said as she again moved closer to the group.

"We will never help you leeches. Now get the hell off of our land before we destroy you and burn you" the same boy interrupted her.

"I swear if you disrespect my mother again you will have no life to speak of. I will not stand by and watch you be disrespectful to her. We have left our family to take care of Bella. We have been watching her while her dad leaves for work or comes down here to spend time with you dogs. Now if you don't start behaving I'll kill you now" I was saying as I was interrupted by someone.

"I'm sorry that Paul has been rude to you. My name is Sam Uley; I am the Alpha of the tribe. I will deal with any matter you want to discuss Jacob and Billy will join me as well. The rest of you leave and go home" he was talking still as he motioned for us to follow him, "We haven't seen any vampires that actually don't kill humans, so this is all new to us." We walked to a small house and entered it. We were joined by a young woman who looked as if she had been mauled by a bear. "This is my wife Emily" he said as he gestured for us to sit. "What do you need help with Miss. Cullen?" he asked.

"I guess maybe I should begin at the beginning. Last year she was attacked by a vampire and we had to kill him. In September as we were giving her a party she got a paper cut and was almost attacked by my brother Japser. So Edward my brother who was dating her decided the best thing for her was for us to leave" I was interrupted by Jacob.

"Yet here you are, you filthy disgusting bloodsucker" he didn't get a chance to finish because I was in his face and my hands were around his neck.

"Rosalie" Esme said.

"Please continue your story, Rosalie" Sam said as he moved toward me and gently grabbed my hands. "I can tell you mean no harm to us, but please don't take offense my Jacob. He is new to the tribe" while he said this I could see Jacob trembling a little.

"Please for give me. I feel very protective of Bella and don't like it when people question my actions" I said as I let go of Jacob and let Sam lead me back to my seat beside Esme, "I'm sorry mom" I said as she took my hand and hugged me.

"It's okay sweetie" she said. I looked at Emily who had joined the group. She moved and sat down beside Sam.

"Edward demanded that we leave and let Bella move on with her life. We did leave her and I regret doing that. Our family had a fight and I decided just to check up on her. When I hit Forks I could smell another vampire had been through, but they didn't leave town right away. They tended to linger by the high school and Bella's house, so I decided to stay and watch out for her. I had been doing a good job at staying under the radar. I was following her and her friends that night she was attacked; I thought she would be alright with her friends so I went shopping. I got distracted and learned that her friends left her and when I found her she was in an alleyway being raped" I stopped for a moment trying to gather myself.

"So what did you do?" Emily asked looking at me even moving closer to me. I was used to Bella being close to me but here was Emily and I was afraid. Sam looked nervously toward me as Emily sat down on the other side of me and put her arm around me.

"I beat the men and took them to the Police. I gathered up Bella and took her home and cared for her. I was worried about her that whole night. I couldn't let her die" I said as I looked up at Billy, Jacob and Sam.

"Was there a lot of blood" asked Billy. I was puzzled and startled by the question.

"Yes, there was. She was hurt real badly. You saw her the next day" I said as I took in his expression. He then looked toward Sam.

"Sam, I think you should tell them about the male vampire you and the boys' killed." he said as he motioned.

"My pack and I were patrolling a few nights ago and we caught scent of a vampire along the treaty line. We attacked him and he just kept on about having to get to Bella. We couldn't let this happen so we tore him apart and burned him" Sam said with no remorse.

Oh my god, was it Edward. Did they kill my brother? I was furious; if I didn't leave I would surely kill them all. Edward my brother what was he doing or thinking.

A/N Okay will update when I get 50 reviews. This was a hard chapter, yet I enjoyed writing from Rosalie point of view. Was it Edward they killed and what will Rosalie do.


	15. Not Edward, Esme

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

A/N**

(EsPOV)

I just sat there stunned for a moment. Rosalie had jumped out the window shattering it as Sam told us about killing a vampire who had come to town to see Bella. I knew I had to find out if it was my son, my child that they killed because if so I knew I would have to keep it from Bella. It would destroy her if he was gone. It would destroy all of us.

"What did I say wrong?" Sam asked puzzled. I looked at him.

"Sam what did he vampire look like. I need to know if it was my son. Please tell me" I said as I grabbed onto his shoulders begging him to tell me.

"It wasn't your son" he said. I looked at Jacob. "It wasn't Edward"

"How do you know it wasn't?" I asked.

"This man wasn't pale like you and the rest of the Cullen's. He was a light shade of black. Before we destroyed him though he said his name was Laurent. He also said that he wasn't the only one after Bella" Sam said. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Laurent was in a coven with another male and a female. Bella's accident last spring was caused by the other male James. He was a tracker, when he got a whiff of Bella's scent it made him crazy. Bella was getting away from him is how he got her. He tricked her into thinking he had her mom, so Bella went to him to save her mom. Our family took care of him, but not before he bit Bella. I assume that the female vampire Victoria had asked Laurent for help in taking care of Bella or something like that. I'm not sure" I said trying to stay calm.

"If this James guy bit Bella, Why isn't she a vampire" Billy asked me. I turned towards him.

"My son Edward wouldn't allow Bella to lose her humanity to become one of us. He would live a lifetime without Bella than to see her go through the pain of becoming a vampire" I said turning toward the broken and shattered window.

"You mean he despises what you are enough not to turn Bella" asked Jacob in a half laughing attitude.

"You know nothing of my son or anything about my family for that matter. Do not speak as if you do. My son would move the heavens to keep Bella safe even if that meant hurting her by leaving" I said as a stared blankly out the window. I could sense someone moving closer to me.

"Esme, what does Bella think of what your family is" asked Emily such a beautiful woman even with the scares she endured from an attack. One side f her face was all mangled up as was part of her arm. She was such a beautiful creation and even in love with a creature that shouldn't exist, much like our race.

"She wished Edward hadn't sucked the venom out. She wants to be like us, to spend eternity with her soul mate, my son" I said without thinking of how they would react.

"You expect us to believe that Bella wants to be a bloodsucker. You are crazy lady" Jacob screamed at me as he lunged for me, but was too slow as Sam pulled me out of the way. Jacob ended up out the window in wolf form. He took off into the forest.

"I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have said anything" I said as I moved toward the door to leave. "I will stay behind and look after Bella. You and your pack don't need to worry about her. She would rather be with bloodsuckers anyway" I said as I darted for Rosalie's car and took off to head home. I couldn't believe that they thought so lowly of us. We have never harmed them. Just outside of La Push I noticed Rosalie along the side of the highway. I pulled over and got out of the car.

A/N **This is a short chapter because I have writer's block and I don't know what to write next. I was going one way, but then decided I wanted to go another direction. Anyway thanks for all the feedback. I hope to reach 60 reviews before posting another chapter.


	16. Loving Hearts Break

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to S. Meyer.  
Please forgive me for not updating sooner; I have been working none stop, with another story called _Gracie's Story_—about Bella's children.

(EPOV)

I didn't want to be home for Christmas, but I also knew Esme would be hurting losing me. So I made my way home to my family in hopes that it was only a brief encounter. When I stepped out of the forest near the house; an odd sensation hit me. Everyone was gone except for Emmett. From his thoughts I could only see Rosalie's image and how he missed her. I didn't understand it, what had happened to my family. He began to mope in his mind; _it's been awful losing Rosalie and Edward, but even worst when Esme left. I miss them all, our family is falling apart_. I couldn't believe that Esme, my mom had left them family. She had never been away from Carlisle's side for any amount of time. Rosalie had been away a few times to gather her thoughts, but never longer than a week or so.

Emmett was awfully sad; I didn't need to be jasper to know how he felt at this moment. His mind was giving me a mentally and physical picture. He was sure good with his memories and thoughts. My family was separated because I allowed a human to tear us apart. This was my entire fault. Maybe coming home wasn't such a good idea. I decided to just leave. They wouldn't even know I was here.

"You, better not think about running for this family, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. This family has already endured far worse, and if you think about leaving I'll tear you apart myself" said a sorrowful voice full of fear. I thought about it, and decided to turn around. What a sight, behind me there stood Alice and Jasper, both looking very towering even though I was taller than Alice.

"Alice, I only thought about it" I said trying to lie my way out of any trouble.

"Lair, I saw you halfway across the country. That's why we came home" she said still looking gloomy. Jasper moved around me to join Alice who had side stepped around me as she spoke. I fell in behind them as we walked in silence back to the house.

Emmett, who was barely playing his game, looked up hopelessly as we entered the house. His thoughts were all on Rosalie. He was wondering where she has been for the past two months. Hoping and silently praying she hadn't found a new boy toy while she's been away.

"Where are Esme and Rosalie?" I asked taking a seat next to Emmett on the couch. Alice shrugged her shoulders, Jasper had joined Emmett barely playing, and Emmett turned his attention to the door as Carlisle walked in.

"Alice, somehow has been unable to see anything about either one of them since they left" Jasper said as he looked over at his wife. She had this distant look in her eyes like she was trying real hard to see anything. She blinked her eyes, and then turned to look in another direction. She really was frustrated not knowing what was going on.

"If it weren't for the calls, I don't think I'd be able to endure all this time separated from her" stated Emmett nervously. I couldn't believe it, everyone was going different ways. Two months and all of the years we have been together has gone down the drain. It's my entire fault; I destroyed this family-my family. All because I fell in love with her, my own worst enemy a demon summoned to destroy me. I should have never come back when I ran the first time. My love for her is what brought danger to her, and to my family. I was brought out of my pitiful, selfish destructive thoughts as I felt a sharp slap across my face.

"Don't you ever think that? Bella knew the danger that came with knowing us, she chose you because she loved you" Alice's raging voice screamed at me, her face only an inch from mine.

"Edward, I hate to say it, but Alice is right. Our family will be fine; time will bring us all together. Bella loved you; always remember you shared those feelings for her. Also, if it weren't for you, she wouldn't be alive" spoke the kind and gentle words of my father. He had been so quiet about his thoughts, but now they came flooding to me. His memories of helping her, seeing her the first time after the van incident with Tyler, watching us as we shared what little time we had, and then as he watched me painfully try to save her life by sucking out James's venom from her body. "Son, believe what you will, but never ever doubt your place in this family. You are mine and Esme's first son; you have two brothers who count on you for support and two wonderful sisters who love you more than anyone else. We will pull through this, don't allow yourself to worry about the strength of this family-your family" as he spoke those final words he took his leave. I heard him move up the stairs probably going to his study to work on some papers or to read.

I looked around me, and then I felt two small hands grab mine. I looked down and was memorized by the love in my sisters' eyes and a bright smile on her face. "Edward, everything will work out fine. Esme and Rosalie will be home in a week to spend the holidays with us, you'll see' she spoke as if it were written in stone. She moved towards me, as she took the place beside me on the loveseat. I felt so empty and alone, I put my head down in her lap and began to dry sob. I was hurting, but so was my family. Maybe my body was home, but my soul was somewhere else with my heart. My whole being yearned for her, to have her warm body in my dead lifeless arms, choices would have to be made. Could I sacrifice my selfish desires to return to the love I left? Would she want me back, could my family forgive me? All these questions raced through my mind as I was being soothed by my sister and I was releasing all my hardness from deep within my heart.

(EsPOV)

The encounter with the wolves was dreadful. That darn Jacob Black and his nasty, hateful words. I really thought he cared for Bella, I guess not. I wondered what Rosalie is thinking as I pulled the car to a stop and got out. She turned around and her eyes made me wish we could cry. She was afraid, and scared for what would happen next.

"Esme, I don't want to know" she said as I was leading her back to the car to head back to Forks. My dead heart broke for her. She was just so lifeless right now; I had never seen her this way. It was almost as if she had given up. I turned her to look at me.

"Rosalie, it wasn't Edward. It was Laurent that the wolves killed. They said he came to get to Bella" I said as I turned my attention to the road. I could see the cloud cover moving and there would be some sunshine and neither one of us had touched up our tanning, so there would be some sparkling. As I drove back to our home two things caught my attention Sam at our door and Bella's CRV parked in the driveway. I quickly pulled up into the garage and got out; Rosalie joined me as we walked to the front of the house. Neither one of us sure on what Sam was doing here, was Bella alright.

A/N***Sorry another cliff hanger. I still have so much to do, with this story. Some one wrote a review wanting to see Edward and I didn't have the other Cullen's merging for a few more chapters. But this worked out fine. I just stopped the wolves visit and added Edward coming home. Please I want 60 or more review before I post and again or I will wait a week to post.~~jaymelynn


	17. Unforeseen Vampires

Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer.

Protective Sister

(BPOV)

I had been at my house since Rosalie dropped me off, but I was getting restless. I knew they would be leaving me soon and I wanted to spend time with them. So I left my dad a note stating I would be staying at Rosa's house I packed an overnight bag and headed over to her house. I was surprised when I got there that Sam was there. I parked my car and just walked over to him. I knew him only through Jacob.

"You're Bella Swan, right" he asked as I walked closer to the house. I looked around to see if Jacob was with him or not.

"Yeah, I'm Bella" I said fumbling with my bag and the keys in my hand. He looked a little unsure about what he wanted to talk about. He tensed up for a moment and then grabbed my arm and began pulling my quickly to the door.

"You must get inside, there are vampires coming and I'm not sure if their friends or not" he spoke quickly and pushed open the door and then closed it behind me. I went to the large window in the living room and noticed a couple of dark shaded figures lurking in the forest by the long drive. I couldn't make many of them out.

"What business do you have here?" Sam yelled toward the forest people. It was quiet for a moment and then I heard another howl and then a car pulling up the drive. I was sure that Sam had left me, but as I peered toward the front door he stood his ground.

The car coming into the drive was Rosalie's. Thank the heaven's both Rosalie and Esme were in the car. I was very thankful to see them and thankful to Sam for staying with me. I ran for the door and went to open it. Sam was no longer standing in front of the door he was gone. I wasn't sure what to make of it so I closed the door and went back to the living room to wait. I was even more scared when I walked into the room and saw faces of people I thought I would never see again. I was even more freighted. I thought of how I cold get out of the house safely, mostly in one piece.

(RPOV)

I was nervous seeing Sam on our front door step, especially after I almost tried to kill Jacob. Esme was a little unsure about seeing him there as well. We dreaded getting out of the car, but did it quickly because Sam looked nervous as hell.

"I only came to talk about Bella, but I want you guys to know it's not safe for her here. There were several vampires in the woods just moments ago. I came with a couple of the guys just to be safe. I am really sorry about just showing up" he was saying, yet my mind was on Bella not this silly wolf. I wanted to know where Bella was and was she safe.

"Whatever Sam, where is Bella" I asked cutting him off from saying anymore. He looked at me, but motioned me to the house.

"I got her safely in the house and took stance outside, waiting for any sign of the vampires" he said nervously. That was when I smelt them. There were several vampires in our house right now and they were with Bella. I hated that she was in danger. I pushed my way past Sam and braced myself for the sight I would see.

Esme was right behind me as we entered the house through the kitchen doors. I followed the smell to the living room. There stood several vampires I knew quite well and they didn't look happy at all. It was now that I wished I could read minds. Bella stood in the middle of the room. I motioned for her to walk to me. I even took a step toward her, but it was almost as if she was frozen in place.

"Bella, come to me, please just walk this way" I said as she eyed me up. She looked in the other direction and searched the faces.

"Rosalie, I want to, but I need to go the other way. I want this more than anything. Please understand that" she said as she took a step in the other direction. I lost it then, I jumped to her and pulled her to my side. There were now wolves behind me and beside me. The vampires across from me were shrieking and hissing at us. It was war and I was afraid we would lose.

A/N---Sorry it's short. I have been trying to think of what to write, but not sure about my direction. I promised some conflict so here it is, who do you think has come for a visit. Is it the rest of the Cullen's or some other group? Will post new chapter later this week.


	18. Bella, Aro and Edward

Disclaimer: All character's belong to S. Meyer.

Protective Sister

(APOV)

I was still holding Edward as he dry sobbed, when I was hit by a vision. This vision made me realize why I hadn't been able to see Rosalie or Esme. It was only now I could see them because they were in trouble, I felt Edward stiffen up under my arms.

"Alice are you sure that is going to happen" he asked very worried. I nodded my head and let of a whimper. "We need to get to Forks and we need to get there now" he spoke up again. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I took off after Edward. I hoped that we would get there just in time. I didn't really know when it would happen, but if we could at least help. We raced for hours not even stopping to hunt. It seemed like an eternity when we reached the house we left in Forks. As we stepped out of the forest I faintly saw Rosalie race into the house.

We followed behind Edward as he moved in behind the wolves. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Esme was right behind Rosalie as we entered the house through the kitchen doors. We followed the smell to the living room. There stood several vampires I didn't know, but could remember seeing in a portrait of Carlisle's in his office, and they didn't look happy at all. It was now that knew who they were it was Aro, Caius, Marcus and some other vampires along with Victoria. Bella stood in the middle of the room. I watched as Rosalie motioned for her to walk to her. She even took a step toward her, but it was almost as if she was frozen in place.

"Bella, come to me, please just walk this way" she said as Bella eyed her up. She looked in the other direction and searched the faces.

"Rosalie, I want to, but I need to go the other way. I want this more than anything. Please understand that" she said as she took a step in the other direction. Rosalie lost it then, she jumped to her and pulled her to her side. There were now more wolves behind me and beside me. The vampires across from us were shrieking and hissing at us. It was war and there was no way to know what would happen. I was getting fuzzy and muggy images; it must be the darn wolves.

I looked at Edward; he began to move toward the front, where Esme and Rosalie stood. The rest of us followed him. The wolves didn't like to be pushed to the side, but allowed us pass by them. Carlisle took his place beside Esme and Rosalie reliantly moved to Emmett's side as Edward took her place beside Bella, I took my place beside Jasper.

"Aro, May I ask what your business is here" Carlisle asked politely. He stepped forward just an inch to show respect to Aro.

"Carlisle I wish I could have come to see you and your family under better circumstances, but it seems that you and your family have broken the law" Aro spoke as he moved toward us. "You see it's not often that we have one of our own killed or destroyed in your case to protect a human" he continued. He was a little bit puzzled by why there were giant sized wolves in our company. He looked around from person to animal. This wasn't a good sign.

"Aro, the human girl wasn't his to take and James tried to kill her" Carlisle began, but was cut off by one of the other men.

"Human's are our food source, so what if James wanted to kill the human. Her purpose is for our nourishment" he said in a snapping voice. He couldn't care less what would happen to Bella. I was sad now; I thought she would be alright.

Then I heard a whimpering voice speak up, "Aro, sir please spare the Cullen's. This is my entire fault; I discovered their truth about them being vampires. It was me that James was after they shouldn't be punished for that. Edward tried several times to make me understand how dangerous it was for me being around them, but I wouldn't listen to him" she wanted to continue but was cut off by Edward.

"If there is anyone to blame it is me. I allowed myself to be weak and to fall in love with the human. It was I who decided that James had to be destroyed. I will take the blame, but I am not sorry for that choice. He murdered people for fun as a game. He was no more a saint to the vampires as I am. Yes I have murdered humans, but only those who deserved to be killed. I would never choose to be that kind of a monster if it was the only way to exist" he said as he moved forward.

"Aro, my friend, we have lived together and been friends for a long time, but can you honestly say that what James was doing was right. Hunting humans as a sport, Aro, Caius and Marcus we have rules for a reason. What James was doing goes beyond your rules? Yes it troubled me to have to watch as my family had to destroy him, but it was that or for my son to lose his own life. He would have come to you for death if anything happened to the human. I couldn't lose him" Carlisle spoke as he moved forward to Aro.

I noticed no that the wolves now replaced by teenage boys. I looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulder and I searched his memories Quileutes from when they were here before. It seemed strange that these boys would change into wolves, but I guess no stranger than us being vampire. What a thought mortal enemies brought together by one human girl, how silly that seemed.

"I would like to see if what you are saying is true" Aro spoke kindly, "Edward Please come forward and raise your hand to me." Edward moved up to Aro and put his hand up. Aro placed his hand over Edward's and closed his eyes. I could see all of Edward's memories flashing before Aro's eyes. Edward didn't like having to give up his private thoughts one bit. "Wow, my young friend. Your own personal Siren is standing right behind you. It's weird how you can stand to be around her when you trust for her blood. I guess strangely the fact that you have taken blood from her to save her life changes one's views about another" he said looking at Bella. He moved closer to Bella and put his hand out. Bella placed her hand under his in an instance. She was already plotting on how she was going to get Edward to stay.

"How strange it is, this was seems to have a protective shield around her. You can't read her thoughts I can't see her memories. She is a special human at that. No wonder every mythical creature wants a piece of her. She not only draws vampires to her, but also werewolves. Ha, what a story to tell the guard back home" Aro spoke kindly to Bella.

"Brother, have you forgotten our purpose, she knows to much" spoke up Caius as he gestured his long finger to Bella.

"It's not forgotten. Her mate gave up that she will one day be just like him. It has already been written in stone. She will be very valuable if she ever joins us. Can't you see the potential? I wouldn't expect our young friends here to change her now, not when she is expecting anyhow" he went on to say. I was puzzled, how could I not see that coming.

Three things happened all at once; Victoria jumped over the guard, Edward grabbed Bella to protect her and the werewolves transformed in front of us. I don't know what was about to happen, but I was scared stiff. Would we still make it out of this all together or would we perish?

A/N I know not as long as other chapters. I have updated three of my four fan fictions. I plan to update after the Easter. I have a lot of things going on and thought I should update before the long weekend. I am proud to say as of this morning I have 69 reviews. I couldn't believe it, thank you to all of you who do read the story and review. I also have to say I have over 2,000 hits for this story since the 1st of April. Now if more people would just review that would be so amazing. Anyway let's see if I can get 80 review by Monday. jaymelynn


	19. Rosalie, Bella and Escape

Disclaimer: Characters belong to S. Meyer only idea and concept are mine.

Protective Sister

(RPOV)

I couldn't believe that witch was bringing all this trouble to my family. I was though very thankful that the rest of my family was here to help keep Bella safe. I listened to the conversations that were going on with all of the people in the room. I watched as Edward struggled with keeping his hands to himself, but I wouldn't blame him to still want Bella the like way he did before. I felt awkward knowing that Aro was here in the first place.

Three things happened all at once; Victoria jumped over the guard, Edward grabbed Bella to protect her and the werewolves transformed right in front of us. I don't know what was about to happen, but I was scared stiff. Would we still make it out of this all together or would we perish?

I was ready for anything; I would fight the world just to keep Bella safe. I made myself a promise that if came to my life or hers I would gladly give mine up to spare her. Edward stiffened up in front of me; I guess he didn't like my thought. As Victoria jumped Edward grabbed Bella and pushed her toward me. "No matter what Rosalie, you had better keep her safe" no sooner had he said that he jumped toward Victoria. I struggled a little with Bella who was trying to squirm her way out of my arms. I just held tightly as the room was engulfed with vampires and werewolves.

"Bella you need to trust me right now and hold still" I said as we were now behind all of the fighting. Aro was trying to calm his guard and trying to reassure Carlisle that he never meant for this to happen. Victoria was still fighting with Edward. He was trying to ripe her to pieces with no luck. He was surrounded though by the werewolves, who formed a circle around him to keep Victoria from escaping. I led Bella to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Rosalie how can you be so calm right now when Edward is right now outside fighting Victoria, Aro is in the living just freaking acting like everything is normal. Are you blind or are you off your knocker?" she asked or more like screamed at me. I knew she was angry but mainly knew it was the hormones talking.

"Bella the wolves are protecting Edward and he will destroy Victoria. Stop all this worrying. You know that it's not good for you or the baby. Think about him or her, don't stress out over this" I said as I led her back into the living room. Our family was still waiting there for us.

I kept a firm hold on Bella even when Alice came over to try and take her from me. Alice didn't like the fact that I had become a good friend to Bella. I had to admit I was surprised I was so close to her. Alice settled on sitting beside her and stroked her other arm as we waited to know the fate of our brother and family member. Alice stiffened up as Edward walked back into the room with his arm hanging off of his shoulder and the trailing Indians following behind him.

(BPOV)

I was very nervous as Edward spoke to Rosalie right before Victoria jumped over Aro and his guard to get me. Even now after Aro had said I would be safe, and he made the realization that I would indeed one day be a vampire. She still was set on killing me and nonetheless in front of all these creatures. She never planned on letting me stay alive and she was even madder that Aro won't off me himself. She had to take matters into her own hands.

I felt Rosalie grab my arm and begin to lead me away form all the fighting, but my mind was somewhere else. I was only thinking about Edward and what was going on in the other room. I could care less about the water she wanted me to drink. I wanted to know who was winning the fight and how people were already injured because of me. I must have seemed very edgy because I could see Rosalie's eyes darting from me to the front lawn and then back to me.

As she handed me the water I laid into her, "Rosalie how you can be so calm right now when Edward is right now outside fighting Victoria, Aro is in the living just freaking acting like everything is normal. Are you blind or are you off your knocker?" I said as I looked around trying to find a way to get out of the kitchen and to the fight.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Bella the wolves are protecting Edward and he will destroy Victoria. Stop all this worrying. You know that it's not good for you or the baby. Think about him or her, don't stress out over this" she said as politely as she could. I know she was right; Edward hadn't done anything wrong for them to hurt him. She kept a firm grip on my arm as she led me back into the living room.

Alice came to stand in front of me; I think it hurt her a little bit that I was so close to Rosalie and not her. I made up my mine that if we all survived this I would spend equal about of time with all of my family, including her. She must have saw that because she relaxed a little and sat down beside me. She began to gently stroke the arm she was holding. I saw Alice and Rosalie's heads turn toward the entry way and there stood Edward. He was in pain I could see that, his left arm was hanging awkwardly off of his shoulder and he had several small and light crescent shapes all over his face and hands.

I didn't care what anyone thought not even Jacob and his friends. I lunged from my spot toward Edward who barely caught me in time to keep me from landing face first into the floor. He winced in pain as my body rubbed up against his sore arm. I tried to trace the faint shapes on his face. He gave me his crocked smile and hugged me the best way he could.

"I'm sorry Bella, I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for ever putting you through all of this" he whispered into my hair as he snuggled his head down on my shoulders. I almost forgot about the rest of the people on the room until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Aro looking at us quite amused. He gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"We still have a situation, bloodsuckers" spoke Jacob's familiar voice clearing the space. "That bloodsucker got away" everything came crashing down on me when I heard that. Even with Aro and his guard here Victoria was able to escape. She hurt Edward and was able to get away from the most powerful vampire in history and no one knew what was up her sleeve except for my death.

***A/N***I have over 3000 hits for this story but only 74 reviews. I asked for 80 and only got 74. I had 69, so really only got 5. I will not post a new chapter until I do reach 85 reviews. That is 11 people. I know there are more than 11 people who have this story on alert, so come on and give me some feedback.~~~ jaymelynn


	20. Rejective Heart, Sorrow Flows Freely

Disclaimer: All of it belongs to S. Meyer. I am only a muse.(LOL)

Protective Sister

(EPOV)—Yeah you all wanted this!

I knew that no matter what happened in the next moment I would follow Rosalie, who had chose to be better than me and protect Bella. Listening to her thoughts assured me that she would let no harm befall Bella. I put my whole trust into Rosalie's hands. She had spent the last two months watching over Bella so what would be just a little bit longer. I grabbed Bella when I saw in Victoria's mind that she was going to attack. I pushed Bella toward Rosalie and whispered, "No matter what Rosalie, you had better keep her safe." Then I lunged for Victoria and pounced on her.

I wanted to get her as far away from Bella as I could so I tossed her toward the big window in our living room. She landed about four feet in front of me. I made my way out the broken shards of what was left of the window toward her. I could sense that the werewolves followed us outside and formed a circle around our fight. I did everything I could to beat her down. Every attack I sent her way she countered me by biting me anywhere that she could. I knew I had several bite marks already covering the majority of my face and hands, but I didn't let that stop me from trying to destroy her.

I felt the shift in the wolves whenever Victoria would get to close to them. I felt bad thinking that they were watching two vampires going at each other and they couldn't even help destroy her. I was letting myself get distracted because as I thought that Victoria grabbed my left arm and jerked it as hard as she could. I felt as my arm detached itself from the socket and now laid limp at my side. The pain from that being done, and all of her venom that had begun to seep into my body was causing me excruciating pain. This pain was double the amount of pain that I felt as my human body was dying while I was changing into a vampire.

Victoria was also driving me insane with her jostling as she beat me. I not only was losing to a sadistic vampire all set on killing my Bella, but the damn wolves were just watching. I collapsed on the ground out of weakness, though I didn't think I would ever lose my strength. The wolves now tried to end her life, but as a rusty colored wolf went to nip at her she shoved her way through the other wolves. I watched in horror as Victoria escaped, but right now I needed to get inside and see Bella.

I was a little disappointed with the wolves so as I stumbled from the ground I pushed my way past them. I didn't care about hurting their feelings; they sure as hell didn't do a good job of protecting Bella by allowing Victoria to escape. I listened into the minds of the people in the house as I continued to fumble and stumble into my home. Bella was safe, she wasn't hurt. As I entered the front door I watched heart broken as my sisters, mother and Bella's heads turned to look at me. I could see in all of their eyes the sadness from seeing me in this broken state. I would be of no help to them in my detached mind set. I was of no use to our cause in this manner.

Bella was the only one who made any movement at all as she lunged at me. I had mustered up just enough energy to keep her from landing flat on her face. I looked over at Rosalie and she just shrugged her shoulders. I guess I was on my own now. Bella just snuggled into my sore side and tried to trace the faint crescent shapes from Victoria's bites on my face. I gave her my favorite crocked smile and hugged her the best way I could.

"I'm sorry Bella, I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for ever putting you through all of this" I whispered into her hair as I snuggled my head down on her shoulders. I was caught up in the moment that I forgot about the rest of the people who were all in the room until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Aro looking at us quite amused. He gave a small chuckle and smiled. He then whispered to his people and they took their leave. He stayed behind to see if he could be of any help.

"We still have a situation, bloodsuckers" spoke an unfamiliar voice clearing the space. "That bloodsucker got away" everything came crashing down again. I tried to stay focused on my Bella who was in my arms, but I couldn't with all the pain I was feeling. My good arm slowly slipped to my side as darkness began to overpower me.

(RPOV)

I watched in horror as Edward walked or should I say stumbled into the house. He was all torn up. Bella was at his side in a flash. It broke my heart to see Bella in so much pain, even after all she has gone through this shouldn't be happening. She loved Edward so badly and now she would be hurting because he was.

Esme broke the silence after that foul odor smelling dog made his comments and views known. I mean he was out there as Edward was fighting with Victoria, what was he doing just watching as the sadistic bitch tore my brother apart. Does that dog even have a heart, and yet he has the nerve to degrade vampires?

"Bella dear you're going to have to let Carlisle take Edward to fix him up" Esme whispered as she knelled next to Bella. Edward had just passed out, we all knew that, but didn't want to alarm Bella.

"No, I don't want to leave him. I haven't seen him in two months. Esme he might leave me again" Bella half whispered and half cried. I was really torn to see her so broken. Bella just snuggled herself closer to Edward making him wince once more. Aro moved toward Bella now.

"Bella, sweet child, Carlisle won't allow him to leave you. I also believe from that fight he just endured he really doesn't plan on leaving you. He needs to be put back together or it'll be more painful for him. He has endured a very horrible and terrible ordeal. He needs to get better. He won't be able to help his family in this state" he spoke in a whispering voice trying to calm Bella down. She just shook her head and buried it into his sore shoulder.

I decided I needed to help so I bent down to Bella and gently pried her off of Edward. She wasn't going smoothly; she wiggled and struggled with me until I had her firmly in my arms so Emmett could get Edward. I watched as Emmett picked Edward up as gently as possible trying hard not to jostle or hurt him anymore. What a sight that was me watching as he lifted Edward up like a broken rag doll. Aro took his leave and whispered to Carlisle he would be in touch about Victoria. Alice had his black bag in her hands. Emmett led the way with Edward, followed closely by Alice and Carlisle, Bella and I brought up the back.

Bella was just whimpering as we headed for Edward's room, which Esme and I had made into Bella's room for whenever she stayed with us. It was pretty much set up the same as before he left except for now there was a huge bed in the middle of the room. Emmett laid him on the bed and I placed Bella on the couch. She snuggled up to one of the pillows, Alice decided to sit beside her. Emmett took his leave, so I decided to follow him. I just couldn't stand to see my family so broken.

I forgot that I looked different as I tried to give Emmett a kiss. He pulled away from me and went to push past me.

"I'm sorry, but I have a wife. Who would be really mad at me if I made out with you even though you are pretty darn hot" he said as he went toward the stairs. I smiled at him and laughed, damn he was hot when he was trying to act all smart. Seriously was Emmett trying to play dumb or did he really not know who I was. I decided to let it go and went to pas by him to head down the stairs when he pulled me to him.

"Although I don't think I should let you go so fast 'Hot Stuff." Let's just keep this to ourselves. What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her?" he said with a smile on his face as he pulled me to him for a kiss. After getting one he smiled again and whispered in my ear, "I've missed you babe" and continued to kiss me. Damn he made me go all soft as he began to trail kisses on my neck and lips. I pulled him toward our room and went in. I sure did miss him to. I was now planning on showing him just how much I missed him as I closed and locked the door.

(APOV)

Rosalie and Emmett had just left us all alone. I knew in my mind what Emmett had in store for Rosalie. He had just spent two long months away from her had almost drove him and me crazy. Rosalie was in store for it I know. I also knew even though Rosalie didn't look like herself Emmett knew it was her. I'm glad I'm in here instead of out there with them in the hallway. I really don't want to watch as my brother hit or should I say flirt with my sister. I had already seen it in a vision, and I was still nauseated from it. I mean come on I have all of eternity to see that stuff, I didn't have to watch it right now at this moment.

Carlisle was really shook up; he was having a hard time getting Edward to relax. Even though Edward was out cold so to say, he was still fighting in his mind. Jasper came into the room; he looked almost as bad as Edward except for all the brokenness. He was feeling everyone's emotions right now and he wasn't in the best state. He looked we were all driving him insane. He tried his best to push all of our emotions out of his mind so he could focus solely on Edward. He was able to get Edward to relax just a bit, it was enough to allow Carlisle what he needed to work on Edward. He watched as Carlisle worked – in the midst of Edward's arm being resituated we heard as the wolves were getting loud with Esme. There was one Quileutes boy's who was being very harsh to her. Yet Esme was determined to settle them down and make them wait till Carlisle was finished with Edward.

Bella continued to sob and whimper next to me, but every time I would try to place my arm near her to comfort her she would snuggle closer to her pillow. I didn't want to push her any more than she would allow me to. After two hours of working on Edward, Carlisle stood up. He looked toward us, "I fixed him up the best I could, it's now up to Edward to finish the rest" when he was done he grabbed his bag and made his way to Esme. He wanted to speak to the boy's before they left.

Jasper reached out his hand for me to take it. I knew he needed to get away for a while before he burst and did something he might regret. I didn't want to leave Bella. I looked at her, she whispered, "Alice just go with Jasper. I will be fine." I nodded my head and followed Jasper as he jumped from Edward's window. We were leaving Bella alone with Edward, I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He wasn't in the best shape, but she was set in her ways. With those damn boys's at our house I wasn't able to see if Bella would be fine or even if Edward would be fine. I hated flying blind I thought as I was jumping from tree to tree to keep up with Jasper.

(BPOV)

As I sobbed and whimpered next to Alice, I watched as everything that Carlisle was doing to Edward to fix him up. Alice kept on trying to console me, but at the moment I didn't want her to do that. I wanted to first make sure that Edward would be fine, until then I would push everyone away. I had brought this all on the Cullen's. It was my entire fault. I should have listened to Edward when he tried to tell me how dangerous his family was, but I didn't I let myself fall in love with him.

Who the hell am I trying to kid, I am still head over heels for him. I love him all the same, even though he did leave me, but I know from what Rosalie told me when she fixed me up, he left me to try to protect me. He wanted to keep the dangerous things away from me. I was lost in my own world until I saw Jasper in front of us, he was holding his hand out for Alice. She was just looking at me. I knew she wouldn't leave me, so I whispered "Alice just go with Jasper. I'll be fine." She nodded her head and followed Jasper as he jumped out of Edward's window. I was now totally alone with Edward. I wanted to make my way to him, but my feet wouldn't move.

(EsPOV)

I watched as most of my family went up the stairs with Edward. Aro had already sent his guard out to look for Victoria and stayed behind to make sure everything was alright. It wasn't but at least he cared enough to do that. He hugged Carlisle goodbye right after Rosalie was able to get Bella away from Edward. I watched as he left. Sam and his pack went outside of the house. I wanted to talk with them before they left.

"Sam, I want to thank you and your pack for all of your help" I said as I moved toward him.

"I don't know if we can help anymore because it looks like all of the Cullen's are back" he said as Jacob came to stand beside him. It was quiet for some time. I was trying to think of what to say to them, I was thankful that they had helped us. I mean it was Sam's quick thinking that saved Bella from being attacked in our front yard.

"I'm sure our families could work something out" I was saying before I was interrupted by Jacob. That boy didn't know when to be quiet and listen.

"Why would we want to help you filthy leeched bloodsuckers out any way?" he said as I watched him trembling to stay in control. His words had brought Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle out of the house.

"Jacob watch how you speak to them" Sam said loudly. "We are on their land. They came to us for help protecting Bella. Your dad is her dad's best friend. Don't you want to help keep her safe? They have gone out of their way to protect her all this time. So show Esme some respect" he continued. I could he didn't like having to stand up for me, but he knew what he spoke was the truth.

"We're you not listening to that man in there. That vampire said Bella will be one of them once her baby is born. She will no longer be worthy of our protection" Jacob screeched at Sam. I knew Sam knew that he was getting to that.

"Jacob, I promise we'll do everything possible to make sure Bella's not turned for some time. Our rules state only human's who know about us has two options for them. They either are killed or changed into one of us. Would you rather she be killed than to see her as a vampire" asked Carlisle as calmly as he could. I could tell from his eyes he didn't like Jacob.

"That's exactly what I would rather see than for Bella to ever be one of you damned bloodsuckers. If she turns into one of you she isn't worthy of living and I will be forced to take care of her" he said. I knew from how loud he was speaking that Bella had heard his words because right after he finished I heard her heart beat skip, and growls coming from my family.

Jacob was smart after he said his piece he took off into the forest. The entire pack left except for Sam. He moved closer to me, "Esme please forgive him. He is hurting and I'm sure he will come to his senses, but until he dose I will keep him away from Bella. I know you have taken great lengths to protect her and if there was another way to keep her safe you would do it. Our people will help you if the time ever comes for us to fight together. Please though do not come down to the reservation. I left my number on the fridge, call me. I'm not sure what Jacob might do" Sam said and then took off after his pack.

I knew Sam would help if we needed him, but I also felt bad for Jacob. He was in love with Bella. I could tell it. This was going to be hard on everyone. I turned to my family and fell in step with them as we entered the house. My family was back together but at what price.

A/N—Okay this is a long chapter. I wanted to give you readers more because I have been sick and was unable to update. I hope this chapter everything you were expecting. I mean the Cullen's are all back together, Aro and his people are gone. I hated to let Victoria escape, but I mean I couldn't let her die or the story would be over. I'm not ready for it to end, and I'm sure you guys aren't either. Anyway I will try to update by next week, but getting up to 100 reviews might make me post sooner. That's only 14 more reviews. Anyway keep up reading. ~~~jaymelynn


	21. Sorrow, Hatred & Redemption

Disclaimer: This all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: Sorry about not posting sooner been busy. School is almost over then I'll have more to write and post. Enjoy!

Protective Sister

(BPOV)

I couldn't believe my ears; the boy that I once called my friend would rather see me dead than like the Cullen's. I still cared for Jacob; his dad is best friends with my dad. My heart seemed to be falling apart; everyone I loved or cared for seemed to be hurting me in one way or another. I got up from the couch just in time to see Jacob break away from Sam, only to disappear into the forest. All of his friends left following close behind him except for Sam who was whispering something to Esme and the others. After he was finished he too turned toward the forest and was gone.

Turning from the window my eyes looked upon where Edward lay upon the bed broken. He was lying off toward one side of the bed leaving plenty of room for me. I pondered what might happen to 'us' if there was an 'us' when he would wake up. Yet, my mind told me I had him right now and for me to enjoy it. A smile crawled on my face as I limbed up on the big bed. At first I lingered toward the one side until my heart took over and I snuggled closer to Edward.

I was admiring his new battle scars when I heard 'Bella' fall as a whisper from his lips. My heart skipped not sure if he was still out of it or was he finally waking up. I waited for a few moments, but he didn't make anymore sounds. I had already gone to tracing his bite marks on his face and his arms. They were very light and soon would be very faint if not gone completely. Trying to be gentle I picked up his sore arm and moved it out so that I could snuggle even closer to him. There was no sound as I did this, so I laid down and allowed sleep to over take me. I was really exhausted and didn't know how I lasted this long. I guess it was because I was fighting a waging war of sleep.

(RPOV)

Emmett and I busied ourselves while Carlisle worked on Edward. I knew Bella was safe, I mean Alice was in there and she wouldn't let anything hurt her. Plus I felt bad for Alice having to miss out all this time. She was closer to Bella than I was, but now I was. It's sad to believe that these last two months had changed my family so much. Emmett was just content on holding me in his big strong arms. I sure had missed him. My ears picked up Carlisle's bag closing – he was done. As he headed downstairs I also caught Jasper and Alice take their leave from Bella. She was finally alone with my brother.

I heard Sam and Esme talking so I started to get dressed, Emmett followed me. He had this big old grin on his face. As we exited the house I heard that dog tearing into Esme. Oh how I just wanted to kill that mutt! Sam was trying hard to get him back under control but with not luck. Then the dog said something he could never take back. He told us he would rather see Bella dead than like us. Emmett had his arms firmly placed n my shoulders to keep me in place-he knew me well enough to know what I wanted to do.

My dead heart hoped and prayed that Bella didn't hear his words, but her heart told me she had. Not only had she heard his words, but she also watched as the dog took off. I watched her as she watched the whole ordeal from Edward's room above the front yard. She didn't deserve this at all. Bella had been through much more than any human should have to endure. Yet, for Bella she would gladly endure this pain and suffering all out of her undying love for my brother.

I watched as Sam now took his leave, but at least his was on better terms than the mutt. I looked up to Edward's window to see Bella was gone. Probably back on the couch. I watched as Alice and Jasper came shooting out of the trees toward us. Emmett laughed at the sight of these two crazy vampires darting to and fro from the trees.

"Well let's all get inside the sun is going to be coming out shortly" she replied as she led the way into our home. I smiled finally- all of my family was home safe and sound; that included my pig headed brother and my little sister. All was well for the time being. Hopefully this peace would last for some time to get our lives back on track.

(APOV)

Just as Jasper and I had caught u to a herd of deer I had a vision. It was a good vision of Bella snuggling up to Edward as he recovered. I was glad that Rosalie and Esme came back to look after Bella. They went against Edward and protected her when he wouldn't. It broke my being not knowing if he would be the same or would things change. Jasper sensing my happiness decided to take his chances at tackling me to the ground.

"Smart Jasper, What if you had got dirt on my outfit? I'd be really mad at you, but lucky for you no dirt" I said as I brushed myself odd and began to stand up. I took my chance to attack him, but he side stepped me as I jumped at him.

"Oh darling, did you hurt yourself" he whispered in his sexy southern twang. I laughed and took off toward the house. We were close to the house when we caught sight of Sam as he broke through the clearing in front of us. He seemed to be a nice guy, but I'd have to wait to see what Esme and Rosalie say about him.

As we jumped up into the trees to play, once we got close enough to the others we started shooting to and fro in the trees until we came to them. Emmett just laughed at us, while Rosalie began to picture us crazy. I decided to let them have the sad news, "Well let's all get inside the sun is going to be coming out shortly" I stated as Jasper took my hand and began leading me into our home. When we all got inside everyone took a seat near their partner. I was leaning up against Jasper's knees sitting on the floor. Esme was seated next to Carlisle and Emmett sat across from us holding Rosalie in his arms.

"So I see the house is all fixed up" I said trying to break the silence in the room. Everyone's eyes turned to look at me.

"Well Esme did most of the work, while I went to school with Bella" Rosalie whispered as she smiled at Esme.

"You've been going to school Bella, How and why?" Emmett exclaimed trying not to sound too hilarious.

"Well to keep an eye on Bella of course. Bella got hurt to begin with by going with the Stanley girl to Port Angles. So to make sure Bella to make sure she would be safe I left Rosalie Hale and became Rosa McCarthy" she stated. I had to give it to her she still looked pretty even as a 'human'.

"How did you o about changing yourself" Carlisle responded looking lovingly at Esme.

"Well I dyed my hair, it lasts for about a month. I also used tanning cream, it lasts about three weeks. Now changing my eye color was tricky because of the venom in our system normal contacts dissolve way to fast to use them. So trying to think outside of the box I thought about using glass, and to my surprise they hold up very well to the venom in my eyes. I have several pairs made up if I lose them or they break" she stated almost absentmindedly while looking at Carlisle and Esme. I think she has done the best she could in the given situation that was given to her.

"So since we are all back, do you think Edward would want to go to school or not" Jasper asked leaning his hand on my shoulder as if he was asking me the question instead of the family.

"I don't know what he'll do, but to keep Aro's promise to Bella he will not be allowed to leave" Carlisle said as he looked around the room at all of us. He wasn't one who thought too highly of forcing someone to do something against their will, but he would be made to do so with Edward. Esme leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"He's going to be alright isn't he" whispered Esme looking first to her husband and then to me. I wasn't sure just yet.

"I'm not sure Esme. I haven't gotten anything about him. It's as if he's fighting all reasoning to come back, almost as if he has no will to live. His future is dark and murky" I uttered softly keeping my eyes from looking at anyone. Rosalie took a glance toward the stairs in her mind, she was trying to decide on whether to go check on Bella or to let her sleep. "Rosalie Bella's fast asleep. She won't be waking up anytime soon" I whispered to her knowing she heard me. She nodded her head and snuggled closer to Emmett. All we had to do know was sit back and wait to see what will happen.


	22. Rejection, Loving Passion

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer

Protective Sister

(RPOV)

I felt like I should go check on Bella, well until Alice told us she was fast asleep. I knew she probably was lying next to Edward. The house phone started ringing. I got up to answer it.

"Hello" I said glancing back at my family.

"Rosa I'm just checking to see if Bella is over there. I know it's the weekend and she does usually stay there, but I didn't catch her this afternoon when I came home" Charlie said a little concerned.

"She came here after school. It has been a rough day for her. Right now she's out cold sleeping. Would you like me to bring her home?" I asked a little worried.

"No. I'm going to go down to La Push and visit with Billy for the weekend. I just wanted to make sure Bella was somewhere safe and sound. Tell your mom I appreciate all the help you two have been giving me. I don't know what I would have done without it. Tell Bella 'I love her'. Bye Rosa" he said and hung up the phone.

"So Bella spends a lot of time here" Jasper asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah most weekends she does. She only stays when Charlie goes fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater" I said thinking about Bella.

(EPOV)

As I opened my eyes I observed that I wasn't in the living room anymore. I was in my bedroom. I tried to move my arm that's when I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I came to realize someone more like Bella was lying on it. Her scent hit me hard and strong. The monster inside of me wanted just a taste, but the human in me didn't. I spent a moment arguing with myself until I just snuggled my head closer to Bella.

My mind was telling me that I should break away from Bella and leave before she gets hurt anymore. Yet, my soul or maybe even my heart wanted nothing more than to stay right where I was. My whole body felt broken – pain was everywhere. My shoulder hurt the most, maybe sensing my shifting Bella leaned closer into me resting her head on my chest. My arm was free for me to try to move – it felt thousands of sharp little pins were embedded into my joints. The pain though still had nothing one the pain I endured going through my change.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs – then their thoughts hit me like a wreaking ball hitting a wall. _I sure hope his pig headedness is gone. Bella deserves him more now than ever before. If he hurts her I will rip him to pieces again._ It was none other than Rosalie. Thankfully only her I don't think I could handle anyone else right now. She entered my room. I watched as she touched Bella's arm putting one hand under her arm. She then went to move her free hand to grab her other arm. She was going to take her away from me.

"Please Rosalie let her be. I will look after her" I whispered grabbing Rosalie's free hand. She looked at me and then gasped.

"Carlisle get up here, something's wrong with Edward" she yelled down to him. I heard several feet moving fast o n the stairs. They were all coming up to see what was wrong.

I watched as they all stopped just inside my door and gasped at me just like Rosalie had.

"I don't understand. Why are you bleeding Edward?" he asked me. I moved my free hand over my body and felt something sticky on my stomach, so I brought my hand to my face to see if it was really blood or not. As I saw the red liquid on my fingers and smelled its smell I knew it was blood. I looked over at my family and then passed out.

(EsPOV)

My son was still hurt, but why was he bleeding. Vampires don't bleed. Our skin is solid so how did something even just break his skin. I felt broken on the inside Edward was my son. He meant a lot to me and to stand here and see him hurt made me hurt. I had lost one child so many years ago I couldn't lose him to. Carlisle had to save him. My husband had to save our son. No matter the consequences.

"Rosalie you need to move Bella so that I may be able to check Edward out better" Carlisle said as Rosalie rushed to pick Bella up gently. My eyes just fell to the floor.

I listened half heartedly as my family talked.

"Alice is Aro still in the area" asked Emmett.

"Why" Alice asked looking at him dumbfounded.

"Well isn't his power to see what's in our minds. So maybe he could look into Edward's mind and tell us what went on outside with Victoria" he said kind a slowly as if he was thinking as he talked. I had to say he sure had an idea there.

Rosalie had moved Bella to the couch which woke her up. She wasn't to keen or happy with the idea of being moved from Edward. "Rose what are you doing?" she asked as she stood up. Rosalie didn't have a chance to answer because Alice spoke up.

"Aro is coming back here. As they were making there way passed Seattle they caught Victoria's scent and went to find her. Aro's team got the scent leading back to our house so he should be here any moment" she said as she moved toward Bella. My dead heart was broken and breaking for my family, for Bella, but mainly for my baby – they were all in pain and I didn't know how to take the pain away.

(BPOV)

I was awoken by someone moving me. So I opened my eyes to find myself in Rosalie's arms, "Rose what are you doing?" I asked her. She didn't have a chance to answer because Alice started talking. I couldn't believe it Victoria was on her way back here. Aro was coming back to try to get her. I could tell something was wrong with Edward because Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were next to him while the others were back with me. They didn't want me to see him.

I couldn't take it anymore I jumped up from where I was and tried to make my way back to Edward's side. I felt two strong hands take hold of my waist before I hit the floor.

"Bella if you see Edward's condition, it's going to hurt you. I feel your shame, anger, love and fear for him. We will protect you and him. Don't worry about that" Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Jasper I love him. I saw him broken already. Please let me be with him" I said as I looked into his eyes. They were changing colors between black and gold.

"He is far worse this time" he whispered back. I nodded my head to let him know I understood. "Okay then" he whispered again. I looked back at him his eyes were fully gold now. He carried me to the left side of the huge bed and sat me beside of Edward. I could see Emmett holding some towels. I looked down at him and saw all this blood on his stomach. My heart felt for him, and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright" he said as I felt a calming vibe befalling on me. Aro entered the room through the open window. I wondered why Alice went over there and opened it.

"Greetings friends" he said as he moved toward Carlisle. "We were outside of Seattle when we caught Victoria's scent. My guard and I split up retracing her steps which led me back here. We lost it once we got to your house. Don't worry my men have the house surrounded and guarded. She will not get by them" he said very sadly.

"Well we're actually glad that you have come back Aro. We have a situation with my son Edward. He was patched up and all, but when Rosalie came up here to check on Bella – she noticed that Edward was bleeding" I heard Carlisle say. I was alone now. Jasper had moved to stand beside of Alice when Aro entered the room.

"I've never heard of a vampire bleeding" Aro spoke as he rubbed his head. I continued to rub Edward's arm as everyone continued to talk. Carlisle cut Edward's shirt off while Emmett helped help by cleaning the blood off of Edward's stomach. Once the area was all cleaned up all that was left was an odd star shape cut.

Aro gasped when he saw the mark or shape that caused the wound. It was indeed very strange looking. "This is very serious Carlisle. Only one knife can make that star shape pattern on a vampire" Aro said trying not to sound to alarmed.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Jasper moved forward as fear burned in his eyes, "I saw a knife similar to this pattern when I was with Maria. She had it long before she changed me. It was very unique made with vampire venom, werewolves blood and an odd alloy metal" he said falling back to were he was before he spoke.

"Yet it doesn't explain how Victoria got the weapon" Rosalie said.

"We had the weapon locked up when we captured Maria for her warfare on vampires during the lat 1800's. We were going to run some tests on it because like Jasper said it was special. It went missing sometime during the early to mid 1900's when we held a census for all vampires. Victoria was present then with a man she said was her mate. They could have gotten it then. There is only one cure for this weapon's damage. Edward will have to drink from a human. It will have to be fresh and taken from right above the heart. The blood is cleaner and fresher in that spot" Aro uttered out the last of his words as if he was sick.

Jasper's eyes fell to the floor before he spoke, "the wound will never fully close or heal up. No matter how often Edward will hunt. This wound will drain him until he goes mad and finally attacks a human. When I was with Maria and at war with the vampires I wasn't really sure why what they did was a crime. Her purpose was to rid the vampire world of vampires like us, those who had found another way to exist without the need to kill humans. Any vampire who resisted her orders were pierced with the knife and left to self destruct" he whispered sadly and collapsed to the ground. Alice quickly began consoling him.

I knew what I had to do. I would do anything to protect or to save Edward. "Aro would the human have to be drained in order to heal Edward" I asked quietly. All eyes were on me.

"No, but to protect the human Edward would have to swallow the venom as he drank from the human. The venom mixed in with the blood won't hurt him it will just help him heal a little faster and keep the person safe from being changed" he said as he looked directly at me and gave me a wink to his eyes. He knew what I was planning on doing.

"I've gotten him cleaned up and all bandaged up for now" Carlisle said. "Why don't we leave him to rest for a while and check on him later" he continued as everyone got up to leave but Aro and me.

"I want to stay and keep him company for the moment" I said as Rosalie looked back at me. They just nodded their heads and went on downstairs.

"Bella you do know that you are one strange human. Whatever you do remind him to swallow his venom. You and your baby are important to this family and to me. I know you don't know this but one of the men who hurt you was a vampire. I am so sorry for what they did to you. He has been destroyed and will never come back to hurt you" he said staring straight at me.

"Thank you Aro" was all I could say.

"Your child will be half human and half vampire, but you Bella are human a very rare human at that. Your blood will protect you and Edward. He will protect you when he's healed. You won't have long Rosalie already doesn't trust you from your question. I will try to keep her busy. Be safe" he whispered and was gone.

(EPOV)

I heard the faint sounds of my family as they talked about my condition. Funny as it sounds the thought that only human blood from a certain spot will heal me. I guess I'll be dying because I will not kill or drink from any human just for there blood. I heard my family take there leave from my room. Aro and Bella were left. I was almost upset when I heard Aro's words. Bella was going to get me to drink from her. Yet, my mind lingered on the fact that her baby was half vampire. The scum that hurt her was a vampire. Aro was gone; I opened my eyes to see Bella lying next to me again.

"I know you won't let me help you Edward, but you need it to get better" he whispered into my arm.

"Your damn right! I will not drink from you. I would rather die before I hurt you" I was still speaking as she got up from the bed.

"You would rather die. Do I mean so little to you? Why did you even come back if that's how you felt? Why hurt me even more?" she gasped. Her words were tearing at my 'soul'. She was moving toward the door where Rosalie was waiting. I summed up all of my energy and jumped to the door before she got there. The pain was like having hundreds of needles slamming into your body.

"Please Bella don't go. We'll find another way" I said looking at her.

"No Edward I can't do this. I will not watch as you fade away. We're over, leave me alone" she said as not only to my surprise but also to Rosalie's. "I want to go home to my house now Rosalie" she continued. _I'm sorry Edward let her calm down then talk to her later. _Rosalie thought to me. I shook my head no.

"Bella please I'm sorry" I said. She just continued and walked right by me. I had it as I got up and ran to my window. I was in a lot of pain, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here to clear my head. I saw the guards on the ground. "Don't bother me" I said as I ran into the woods. I faintly heard Aro say let me go. I couldn't believe I lost it with Bella. She only wanted to help me. I had gone right to the meadow. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I had no shirt on and wasn't feeling too well. I looked at my phone, it was Alice.

"What" I said.

"Don't be rude Edward. Bella only wanted to see you better. She's at her house alone" she was still speaking when I interrupted her.

"What the hell do you mean alone?" I yelled.

"She doesn't want any of us around her anymore. She not only broke up with you, but she even has pushed Rosalie away. Rosalie isn't too happy with you right now" she said.

"Well what do you want me to do" I asked already thinking of what she would say.

"Go watch over her. She is a sleep and I will have Emmett come around later to keep an eye around outside. Go now!" she yelled at me.

"Fine. Not for you but for Bella" I said and hung up. I ran to the forest edge by Bella's house. I didn't go in right away. I sat in the tree and watched inside her room. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window. She saw me there.

"I can see you Edward" she said through the closed window. I nodded my head toward her. She turned away.

"Please don't hide from me" I said to her.

"Then do something about it" she said to me. She knew I would come. This was all her plan. I loved her more than anything else. I jumped to her window opened it and climbed into her room.

"It took you long enough to come here" she said as she moved up on the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me, so I wondered how long it would take you to come here" she said looking directly into my eyes.

"You planned all of this, just to get me alone with you" I asked amused.

"No, Aro gave me the idea. He said you loved me too much to willingly drink from me. I had to lure you away from your family. I didn't want to hurt you, but it was the only way. Edward I will not live if you perish. Aro said that only drinking from a human right above the heart will heal your wound. I will be okay he said as long as you swallow your venom as you drink" I said placing my hands on his face.

"What if I can't stop? What if I hurt you? I won't be able to live with my self then" I said looking into her soft brown eyes.

"I have faith in you. You will never hurt me" she said as she pulled me to her. I was hovering above her when I crashed my lips to hers. I was a little harder than I usually am, but it didn't seem to bother Bella. She placed her hands into my hair and pulled me in for more.

I flipped her over, now I was under her and she was on top of me. I felt the pain in my stomach and winced with thinking about it. Bella froze above me. She removed her shirt revealing her perfect pale skin. I turned my head away from her. I shouldn't be looking at her in her lacy bra. She put her hands on my face and turned my head.

"Edward I promise you will not hurt me. Rosalie and Carlisle are here to help you and me" she said softly.

"You were never alone" I asked. She shook her head. "Then Alice lied to me."

"No she everything she said she saw, but no one left me" she said. "I knew you would come here to watch me" she continued.

"If it hurts I will stop. I will not hurt you more than I need to" I said. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Remember Edward swallow the venom" Rosalie said as she and Carlisle had entered the room. It was my turn to nod my head. I kissed Bella again on the lips and then moved to her breast. Right above on was where I heard her heart beating. I kissed the stop several times.

"Okay Bella. Please hold still. I love you" I said lacing my mouth at the spot.

"I love you too Edward" she whispered as I sunk my teeth into her. Her blood tasted so good and fresh. It was like sweet liquor in my mouth as swallowed it and my venom. I was in heaven.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard for me to write. I couldn't believe Bella would tempt Edward and he would fall for it right away. I will not post another chapter until I reach 105 reviews. I also think there is a few more chapter left. Really not sure! ~~~jaymelynn


	23. Charlie, Nudity, Spring Break

Disclaimer: All belongs to S. Meyer

Protective Sister

(BPOV)

I hoped that what I was doing was right. Edward had warned me several times about what he would do if something happened to me. I kept on reassuring him as he pondered on what to do next. I knew if I took the first step then he might follow so I took off my shirt. He turned his head from me. I placed my hands on his face and turned his head to look at me.

"Edward I promise you will not hurt me. Rosalie and Carlisle are here to help you and me" I said softly trying to sound reassured.

"You were never alone" he asked. I shook her head. "Then Alice lied to me."

"No everything she said she saw, but no one left me" I said. "I knew you would come here to watch me" I continued.

"If it hurts I will stop. I will not hurt you more than I need to" he said. I nodded my head to him in understanding.

"Remember Edward swallow the venom" Rosalie said as she and Carlisle had entered the room. It was his turn to nod his head. He kissed me again on the lips and then moved to my breast. His lips were now right above where my heart was fluttering so fast. He kissed the spot several times. I was in heaven just having him this close to me,

"Okay Bella. Please hold still. I love you" he said lacing his mouth at the spot.

"I love you too Edward" I whispered as I felt him sink his teeth into my flesh. I wondered how my blood tasted to him. I don't know how long he drank from me, but I never did feel a burning pain like I did when James bit me. I felt weak and started to pass out. I tried so hard to stay awake to make sure he didn't feel like a monster, but I feel under.

(EPOV)

I felt sick after drinking from my Bella, but I also felt better. I moved one of my hands to my stomach and felt the wound closing. I don't know how long I had been drinking from her, but I felt the exact moment she fell unconscious. It broke my spirit so I stopped. I pulled away from her and held her close to me.

"Edward let me check Bella" Carlisle said as he moved toward us. I nodded my head and laid her softly on the bed. Rosalie came closer to us, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Edward you did the right thing. Bella will be alright. She wanted to help you desperately. She hated to see you hurt" Rosalie whispered as she placed her hand on my stomach.

"Bella is fine. She passed out from the short amount of blood, but will be alright in a little while. Let me check you out Edward" he said softly. I nodded my head and Rosalie moved her hand away. "Well you seem to be healed up. I think Rosalie and I will leave you and Bella alone. See you at home son" he said as they both left. I had Bella all to myself.

(BPOV)

I knew I had passed out, but I also knew Edward was right beside me. My thoughts lingered on the events that led up to this moment; Edward leaving me, Rosalie and Esme helping me, to Victoria bringing Aro to the Cullen's, Edward fighting Victoria and getting hurt. I came to the point where I realized Edward loved me too damn much. He would do just about anything to keep me safe.

My eyes started to open as I realized there was a streak of light entering my bedroom window. I looked around me until I saw Edward hunched over at my desk. He was reading from something. I got up very quietly, making my way to the end of the bed and jumped at him. When he turned around to catch me Edward had turned into Victoria and she bit me throwing me into the wall. I started screaming.

"Bella wake up your dreaming everything is alright. Your safe and I'm here with you" Edward said calmly as I opened my eyes for real this time. I leaped into his arms and starting crying. I was so thankful it was just a bad dream. "Were you dreaming about Victoria" he asked quietly. I nodded my head into his shoulder. I felt him stiff up a little bit. He held me for a while as I cried. I heard the front door open and then close.

"Bella you home" asked Charlie as he made his way up to my room. He stopped short as he saw Edward holding me in my bra and underwear. I glanced at him and saw that he was seething pissed. I pulled away from Edward and grabbed the sheet off of the bed.

"Dad it's not what you think. Edward came here this morning after his family moved back here this weekend. It's a small world Rosa is actually related to Esme. When Edward heard from his cousin he came here this morning to see if he could help me. I guess I was having a nightmare because I was screaming and so he came in to see if I was alright" I said trying to sound normal. My dad just looked at me and then at Edward.

"Bella get dressed and then join Edward and me downstairs. Edward come downstairs so that we can talk" Charlie kind of demanded. They both left me to get dressed.

(EPOV)

I wasn't thinking about my surroundings or even listening to the outside world the only thing that mattered to me was Bella. I heard the front door open and close. Before I could even pull away from Bella, Charlie was in her bedroom doorway. His thoughts were livid as was his face. _What the hell does that boy think he's doing here? He left her to die in the woods and he had the nerve to show up in this house again. Shit! He's holding my baby in her undergarments. I'm going to kill this piece f garbage and make sure he doesn't worm his way back into my little girls' heart._

I didn't blame him for being mad at me. I did leave Bella. Bella pulled away from me and tried to cover up with the sheet off of her bed.

"Dad it's not what you think. Edward came here this morning after his family moved back here this weekend. It's a small world Rosa is actually related to Esme. When Edward heard from his cousin he came here this morning to see if he could help me. I guess I was having a nightmare because I was screaming and so he came in to see if I was alright" she said trying to sound very normal. Her dad just looked at her and then at me.

His thoughts seemed to relax. _Okay maybe it's not what it looks like. I shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Hell it is a small world if Rosa is Esme's niece. She sure was a life savior for me_. He then proceeded to remember how broken Bella was when I left. Everything that happened to Bella in the time since I left her he brought to mind. I felt sick knowing that me leaving her hurt her so badly.

"Bella get dressed and then join Edward and me downstairs. Edward come downstairs so that we can talk" Charlie kind of demanded. We both left her so that she could get dressed. He led the way into the living room. "Have a seat Edward. I want to know what happened. Mostly why are you back" he said rudely.

"The day I left Bella and I went on a walk. I told her my family was leaving. She asked me to run away with her, I told her she needed to stay here for you. I left her on the edge of the forest. I thought she might want to be alone so I left. My family was moving because Esme got a job in California. I wanted to stay here with Bella, but I knew how much my family meant. When we got there all of my family missed Bella. My mom though didn't like her job enough to make the rest of us suffer. My dad called Forks Hospital to see if he could get his job back. Our house never sold so we moved back. My cousin had been hiding that she lived here, so when we saw her and her mom at our house I put two and two together. She told me everything that happened to Bella. I ran into her last night at our house, but she wanted to come home. She said we could talk later so I thought I'd see if we could talk. I heard her screaming thinking something bad was happening I came in. She jumped into my arms and cried. You walked in right after that" I said sounding very normal.

"How did you get here?" Charlie asked. I hadn't realized I didn't bring my car.

"My dad dropped me off on his way to the hospital" I said looking at Bella as she came down the stairs.

"Dad are you done with interrogating Edward" she asked looking madly at her dad.

"Bella I don't trust him. He left you and I'm just worried that you might get hurt again" he half whispered to her. She smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry. When his sisters Rosalie and Alice found out he just up and left me, they gave him a piece of their mind" she said smiling at her dad.

"Oh really, he didn't mention that to me" he said as he turned to eye me up. Great Bella was going to enjoy getting back at me.

"It wasn't too bad Charlie. They made me go shopping with them for a week" I said which of course Alice did make me do.

"So what re your feelings toward Bella and her child" Charlie then blurted out.

"Dad" Bella yelled.

"What he did know about it? I want to know if he's here for the long run or not. I will not allow him to ruin you like he did before. I want you to be safe and sound" he said looking back at me.

"I will be here for Bella as long as she wants me. I will not leave her side unless she asks me to leave. I also plan on asking her to marry me. I will be here all the way" I said looking carefully at me and then at Bella.

"That's all I wanted to know. I want to make sure someone is looking out for her" he said with a small smile playing on his face.

"Oh dad Rosa and her mom are leaving tomorrow. She told me to tell you she's going to miss you" Bella said looking sad.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean she is your best friend" he asked her.

"Yeah, I will keep I touch with her, but I also have all the rest of the Cullen's here to keep me company and all" she said bending down to kiss her dad. I would always take care of her no matter what.

I couldn't believe how fast things were going, Christmas break ended so fast and now it was pushing on to spring break. My family had been keeping an eye out for Victoria. Charlie had made it a mission to get to know my family very well. It was hard to hide the vampire part of our lives from him. Aro had said he would check up on the issue during spring break which would be in a couple of days. I was glad to because Bella didn't look like she could stand going to school much longer. She was sick a lot and the baby was growing fast. Aro told us he wanted to see her again before she gave birth. Bella though has been a great trooper.

She divides her time between Alice, Rosalie and me. She spends time with the rest of the family but mostly the three of us. Charlie has grown fond of Rosalie saying how she reminds him of Rosa. I laugh sometimes when he says this. He has gone fishing with Carlisle and Emmett. Jasper though still tries to keep his distance. Esme loves his help when he comes over with tasting the food she cooks. It seems things have calmed down.

(POV)

The Cullen's think their lives are oh so perfect. Well I'm going to teach them a lesson or two about losing someone they love. I lost someone at their hands and now I will take one of them to replace that person. I don't care about our rules. If they don't have to follow them then I won't either. Hell has no fury like a women's scorn. My justice will tear this family apart. There is no one they can blame, but themselves. Then I will take care of any loose ends through Aro and his family.

A/N Hope you liked it. I was struggling on what to write. Next chapter has Aro returning and Charlie finding out a secret. How will he handle the truth? I didn't reach the 105 I wanted so let's try to reach it this time. Thanks for reading.~~jaymelynn


	24. Wolves & Vampires Emerge to Charlie

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer except for the plot and story line.

Protective Sister

(BPOV)

It has been so several months since my encounter with Aro and his guard, but also with Victoria. Today is the end of a long and much dreaded week. Tomorrow finally starts Spring Break. Edward is sitting next to me during lunch as Alice talk's non-stop to the rest of the table. Every now and then she'll turn to look at me and smile. My dad had finally gotten over Edward's sudden get away and then even faster return. My life seems to be getting back on track, but always lingering in the back of my mind is that there is a deranged murder waiting to strike me and my family. I'm pulled from my thoughts by Edward lightly kissing my cheek.

"Come on love" he says as he grabs my school bag and the half eaten food. As we are walking toward the doors he drops the food in the trash and we continue toward class. As we reach the class the teacher hands both of us office slips. So we turn and head toward the office. I was surprised to see the person waiting for us in the office.

"Dad what are you doing here" I ask trying hard to sound normal. Alice has now joined us in the tiny little space.

"Okay Chief Swan all you have to do is sign them all out. Have a good Spring Break" Ms. Cope says as Charlie finishes signing the sheet she handed him. Then he motions for all of us to follow him. He led us to the parking lot.

"Okay I got a call this morning from Esme asking me to take you all out after lunch. She said their were some people here who needed to see Bella and Edward, but more needed to tell me something because one day I would be losing Bella" he spoke softly as a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Dad I won't be leaving you anytime soon. I still will be around, but things will change" I said trying to reassure not only Charlie but also myself. He smiled a weak smile to me and began to walk to his cruiser. "I'll go with you dad" I said quickly. He turned around and held out his hand.

"Do you mind Charlie if I ride with you as well" Edward asked. Charlie motioned for him to come. I watched as Edward tossed his keys to Alice who got this wild look in her eyes. I smiled. "Don't even think about it Alice" I heard Edward whisper softly. Charlie opened the back of his cruiser for Edward to sit. I jumped in first. I heard my dad just chuckle to himself. Edward slid in beside me. The drive to the Cullen's house was long and quiet. Edward and I were stuck in the back of my dad's cruiser until he decided to let us out. Sad thought would have been that he would have left the two of us in here for a long time. Although it would have been a good pace for a kissing session, I laughed at that thought.

"Okay you two let's go inside before you do something in there" he said as he opened the door for us. Edward gave him a smirk as we exited the cruiser. As we walked up the drive to the front door I had this bad feeling rise in my stomach like all of our lives was going to change once we entered that door. I heard Edward mutter something I couldn't understand and then felt him stiff up.

"Aro is here, love" Edward whispered into my ear while Charlie wasn't looking at us. My eyes feel to the ground while my heart sank. We in the world did my dad have to come here, what was up Aro's sleeve. My eyes took in the all too perfect family setting that was now set up in the Cullen's living room. Aro was seated on a couch with both Jane and Alec seated on either side of him. I felt definitely sick.

(EPOV)

Of all the stupid visions Alice could hide from me, it's this one. What the hell was she thinking? Aro could kill Charlie without even thinking about the thought. Why was Charlie here in the first place? _Aro asked for him to come Edward. Get you undies untied and relax. Aro promised Carlisle that he would be polite and respectful of our family. Charlie is as much part of our family as Bella is._ Alice thought loudly at me from her spot next to Jasper on a couch near the stairs.

"Charlie I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Aro Volturi and his children Jane and Alec" Carlisle said softly motioning to them. Charlie nodded his head and sat on the other side of Bella since she sat next to me.

"So Mr. Volturi what brings you and your family here to Forks" Charlie asked quickly. I had to laugh at the thought that Charlie was questioning the ruler of our people. The same ruler that drank humans dry without a second thought.

"I met Bella a few months ago as I was passing through on business, so I was coming back through and wanted to visit" Aro spoke eyeing Charlie up and down.

"Oh" was all that Charlie said as he shifted his weight on the couch. He moved closer to Bella and quietly put his arm over her shoulders. He was trying to show how protective he was of her.

"Don't get me wrong Mr. Swan I also came on a business matter" Aro started and began trying to think of how to tell Charlie about our kind.

"Are you crazy Aro?" I questioned looking at him with rage in my eyes.

"Calm down Edward. My brothers and I have talked this through. We can't allow you to end things for Bella without giving Charlie the right to know bout us. We came to agree to disagree about him knowing all about us. It was Marcus and I against Caius, but being older I got my way" Aro spoke kindly toward me, even after I questioned him.

"I'm sorry Aro, forgive me" I said in a hushed voice.

"There's nothing to forgive child" he said as he nodded toward me.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Charlie now questioned. I could tell he was getting nervous. His thoughts were very calm almost as if he wasn't thinking of anything at all. That was weird or should I say unusual for Charlie. He usually has something lurking in his mind about Bella or his work. I check again nothing.

"Forgive me Mr. Swan" Aro began but was cut off my Charlie.

"Please call me Charlie. Calling me Mr. Swan makes me feel so old" Charlie said with a small hint of authority to his voice. I kept a small chuckle from escaping my mouth. Bella simply nudged me.

"Okay Charlie. I am about to tell you some things that will probably freak you out so please try to keep an open mind" Aro stated as he motioned for someone to come into the room. Behind Carlisle and Esme a giant wolf entered the room being led in by Jasper, who didn't look like he was enjoying himself.

"Is that a wolf" Charlie stuttered questionably. He looked at Bella with terror in his eyes. Then he seemed to realize how everyone else I the room was so at peace even his daughter.

"That isn't just a wolf Charlie that is a young man from La Push. I believe his name is Sam Uley. He came here to make sure that I told you the truth and not any lies. I am a man of honor and would tell you the truth because you have given my family and kind an amazing gift. Your daughter Bella is pregnant with a young child that was born between my kind and humans. Mr. Uley and several of the La Push boys are wolves, but not real werewolves in a sense. They are more or less shape shifters, but consider themselves werewolves. They are different from traditional werewolves by not having to have a full moon to transform. Sam please change into your human form" Aro asked quietly. Charlie kept his eyes directly on Sam as the wolf emerged into the human Sam. Jasper handed him a robe to put on after he changed. I looked at Charlie to see if he was okay or not.

"Daddy are you alright" Bella asked as she snapped her fingers in front of her dad's face. He looked a little puzzled.

"Yeah I'm trying to stay calm and keep an open mind, but it's hard when you watch a wolf change into a man" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well you seem to be taking it fine. When Bella found out what we were her reaction was very similar?" Emmett said as he entered the now crowded room.

"Did you know about Sam?" Charlie asked. Bella looked from me to her dad. She nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"I found out about Sam and the other boys during Christmas when Edward and his family came home" she said looking away from her dad.

"That will have to be another story for another time. I have spent a lot of time trying to keep your daughter a live. The Cullen's told her our world's secret and the penalty for people who know too much is death, but I took pity on her because of the love she shares with her mate. It's a love that can't be broken or changed. Jane dear would you please join your brother Alec outside. Keep a close eye on the perimeter. You see Bella had help from Jacob Black in finding what the Cullen's were, so really the blame befalls the boy" he said looking directly at Sam.

"Anyway everyone in this room except for your daughter and you are mythical creatures from the pages of story books. The Cullen's, Jane, Alec and myself are vampires, but we are different than your normal human drinkers. I'll admit when I am at home in Italy my children and I drink from humans, but while we are here we refrain from it. Although my friends have a whole other food source, they drink from animals instead of humans. That's why my eyes are a bright red and theirs are a topaz color" he stated with a big smile on his face.

"So I am human, my daughter is human, but you never said her baby" Charlie asked. I was puzzled at how he realized that after everything else that was said.

"Charlie I didn't know when I saved Bella she was attacked by a vampire. I was just so dead set on keeping her safe because my dumb brother left her. When we left Edward had decided it was to keep her safe. He had fallen in love with her, but after the accident in Phoenix with another vampire, he was questioning his feelings. Then Jasper almost attacked her at her birthday party, he felt he had inflicted her with our kind for too long. So he chose to leave her, he forbid any of us to come back. He wanted her life to be as if we had never been in it a 'clean break', but after we left Alice had a vision and our family had a fight" Rosalie stopped for a moment to collect herself. Everyone's eyes were on her; Bella got up, walked over to Rosalie and hugged her.

"Rosalie went against Edward and came back to look after me until he wised up. She found me in the alley after those men had attacked me, brought me back her and took care of me. She changed herself Rosalie into Rosa. Esme followed her back here and for two long months they looked after me and took care of us. Daddy don't you see these are people who have become our family does it matter what they are as long as they love us" Bella asked as she walked over to her dad and fell before him. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

(?POV)

I couldn't believe that they had the nerve to tell Charlie about us. There are rules in our lives for a reason and they have been broken. Aro and Sam would have to pay for their crimes just like the rest of those animals in that house. I decided now was my time so I lurched my body into the front window and emerged standing up against the stairs with Bella in my hands. I would now have my revenge.

_A/N I hope even though it was a long chapter you guys like it. I had trouble writing it because how do you tell Charlie all this info. I kept questioning if he needed to know or not. I guess for the rest of the world no, but for my story he needed to know because it was all about to change right this moment. Do you know who the (?POV) is? I think some of you do and others will be surprised. Any way will try to post again if lucky by the weekend. I would post sooner if I get 15 reviews or more. I am though very excited to have reached 101 so far. I'm glad you my readers like my story. ~~jaymelynn_


	25. Anger, Birth, Graduation, Eye Color

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to S. Meyer.

Protective Sister

(?POV)

I can not believe that these creatures think everything is all find and dandy. I really am pissed now, that dumb idiot went in their without waiting for me. I knew it was dumb of me to trust something outside of my world. Now their in there with their hands around the one person I must punish and will not get a chance to destroy.

(ArPOV)

I told the Cullen's that we would protect them and now I am just as helpless as they are. I can not believe that this person would do this. There is no emotion in their heart if they hurt Bella. I will make sure they are punished more than any living creature for lying a hand on her.

(EPOV)

Why would they have to do this now? What were they waiting for? My sweet innocent Bella is in the hands of a monster; my reason for living is being held by a deranged idiot. Where the hell is Jane or Alec they were suppose to be watching the outside of the house for us? Why can't Alice see anything? What good is a power if you can't use it? Oh shit I am going to go insane watching my Bella being held by someone other than me.

(JPOV)

Damn all the emotions coming off of everyone is killing me. I wish that none of this happened. Why aren't they calming down? I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Maybe I can slip out the back door to settle down. No I can't leave my family; Bella is now a part of it. I must stay strong for her if not I don't think Alice would forgive me.

(BPOV)

I was whisked away from everyone and placed beside I rock hard object. I am in full view of all of the Cullen's, Aro and my dad. I can't really see who has me, but the look in Edward and Sam's eyes tell me it's someone I know. I try hard to adjust myself to see the person. It can't be. No the last time I saw him was when he yelled at Esme. Shit this isn't good. I have to keep Jacob calm because if he changes with me this close it would hurt me.

"Jacob" I try to say, but it comes out in a whisper. He tightens his grip on my arms.

"I have to save you" he grunts at me. I feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I might not see my child's birth let alone their first step. I feel very light headed and sick to my stomach. Then I see the streak of red behind the Cullen's. They are unaware of what is going on behind them.

"Victoria is coming behind you" I scream just as I see Jane entering into the room. As I pass out I see Victoria fall to the ground screaming in pain. Then all around me is black.

(EPOV)

Hearing Bella's voice scream about Victoria brought everyone's attention to the matter at hand. Just as she was about to lunge toward me Jane comes in. She uses her power to bring the witch to the ground. I turn to see what is being down with Jacob. He still has a firm grip on Bella, but her stance has changed. She is very limp and bleeding. There is water all around her. Something bad is happening to her.

Jacob obeys Sam as he instructs him to let her go. He falls to the ground. Aro is about ready to pas judgment when Charlie speaks up for him. He will not allow Jacob killed because of his friendship with Billy. Aro allows Jacob to go as long as he never interferes with Bella Swan beyond a friend. If he tries to come between issues involving vampire business again he will burn just like Victoria did. Sam assures Aro he will make sure to keep him in line. Jacob apologizes for his part in Victoria's plan to harm Bella. I am too mad to listen to the damn dog.

I have watched Carlisle deliver Bella's little child. The child wasn't breathing at first, but with a soft tap to its back it starts to breath. I was so happy for her. She had carried this tiny miracle inside of her for six months. The baby was small, but considering that it was born premature I think that it's about right for its age. Charlie was happy that his grandchild was safe, now his attention was turned on his little girl.

"Carlisle is Bella going to be alright" Aro and Charlie asked at the same time. They both looked a little sad by the situation at hand.

"I'm not sure. Her heart beat seems to be normal. I am unsure what is wrong" he tells them both.

"Bella will wake up in a little while" Alice says as she brings the baby back into the room. She has already cleaned it up and put a cute little outfit on it. I just hope that Bella will love her baby as much as I do. I have fallen in love with this tiny little halfling.

"Well I think your family will be alright now. Edward keep a close eye on Bella for all of us. She is very important to all of us. I am glad that we were able to help you keep her safe Carlisle. I think though it is time for us to take our leave. Charlie take care of your family. I think no matter what you are a part of our world, hopefully one day you'll be able to join it when the time is right. Goodnight, Be Safe" Aro said as he was gone.

He had just extended our world to Charlie. God how many people will be changed in this small little town of Forks. About an hour after Aro left Bella opened her eyes. Everyone had left to give us some privacy and to get some quality baby time in before I took off with the two of them.

"Edward" came a whisper from the lips of my angel.

"I'm here Bella" I said moving closer to her. She held out her hand and I took it.

"How is the baby, did it survive" she whispered a little louder.

"Yes, the baby is alright" I said kissing her lips.

"Edward I don't want to wait forever to be yours. I want you right now. Please let me have you" she said as she moved her hands to my chest. Man I wanted her just as bad, but I couldn't take her. She just gave birth. I pulled away from her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Marry me and then you can have me" I said moving to kneel beside her. I wouldn't do anything until she was my wife. She just stared at me for the longest moment and then nodded her head. I heard Alice yell from downstairs and proceeded to tell everyone about the proposal.

"I guess we don't have to tell anyone" she said blushing from the noise downstairs. I laughed and gave her a quick hug.

(BPOV)

Boy I was finishing up getting dressed for graduation. It was hard to believe that on April 8th, during spring break I gave birth to my little girl Elizabeth Rosalie Alice Cullen. Even a bigger surprise to me and the world was the nice little wedding Alice threw for Edward and I on the 10th. I had one hell of a spring break gave birth and got married. It has been almost two months and now I am finally graduating from High School. I am so ready to move on and start the next chapter in my life. My dad has already decided when I am changed he would like to be as well.

Sam as the leader of the pack gave the Cullen's permission to change both of us and only us. He agreed to it only because of the trouble that Jacob caused. Thankfully Jacob has been a very good friend to the Cullen's after his mishap with Victoria. Edward isn't happy about him being around, but won't send him away because he is trying to be helpful. We surprised the whole town with the baby and our wedding, but oh well the town likes gossip and we gave them some.

"Come on Bella if you take any longer we'll miss graduation" yelled Alice from downstairs. She had already played Barbie with me. As I walked out of the bathroom Edward was holding Elizabeth waiting for me on the bed.

"We can skip the whole thing and have them mail the diplomas if you would rather stay home" he said flashing me his crocked smile. I laughed and shook my head 'no'. He stood up and handed me my little girl. After we got married he rushed to the courthouse to file all the work to be her legal dad. He was already on her birth certificate, but he wanted to know it was all legal. I was glad he held a place ion his heart for both of us. One day he would have all of me, but for now I would have to rush to finish this human ceremony first.

With Edward's crazy driving we got there just in time. I walked out to my seat looking around for my family. I was surprised to see so many people out there, all the Cullen's, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Jacob, Billy, Sam and most of the La Push wolves. It seems the love of one human girl brought vampire and werewolves together to protect mankind. Sam agreed to help Aro and other 'good' vampires if they ever needed the help and Aro promised the same to Sam. So a new treaty was set up to keep both of our families safe. I was pulled from my thoughts by names being called.

"Alice Mary Cullen" said Mr. Frazee the School Principal. Alice jumped up and skipped toward the stage. I was awestruck by how graceful she was.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" he said as I stood up and made my way to receive my long awaited and hard earned diploma. I smiled to myself as I walked up the steps and across the stage without falling.

"Edward Anthony Cullen" was the next name that I heard. Edward was right behind me the whole time. Once he crossed the stage and joined me on the other side. He grabbed my hand and led me toward our families as the ceremony ended. I had finally completed the longest schooling in my history.

Our families took leave and promised to meet us back at the Cullen house for a party. I was a little upset that Alice decided to leave with Elizabeth already.

"Bella you'll see her in a little bit" Edward said trying to calm me down.

"I know, but you know how I hate it when Alice just takes off with her" I said grumpy. Alice seemed to disappear with my baby more than I could count on one hand.

"Rose asked me if they could take her home early because she was a little fussy" Edward whispered. "Also I think they mumbled something about a power" he added smiling to me.

"You mean our baby might have a power" I asked quickly as he pulled into the drive. He nodded his head. As we headed for the house Alice came running out to us. She wore an excited grin on her face.

"Oh my Bella you little girl is so special. She has the coolest power" she was saying, but I hardly heard anything because I was looking into her eyes.

"Alice you have blue eyes. Did you know your eyes were blue" I asked. Alice looked puzzled and then looked at Edward to see his expression.

"Oh boy this is even better yet" was all she said. Then she pulled us into the house and I noticed so many things that were going on. I was watching as vampires who I had know for some time now where much more human like. I was puzzled by what was happening. What did this mean for my family and my little girl? Sensing my fear Edward tighten his hold on me.

A/N I think there is one or two more chapters left. Let me know what you thought about the chapter. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this, but probably will not. It's just a thought. Enjoy! jaymelynn


	26. Family & Friends

Disclaimer: All of the rights belong to S. Meyer.

Protective Sister

(BPOV)

It was the middle of July and we were having a 'normal' family dinner. Yeah in a house of vampires one wouldn't think about that very much. After some testing we learned that Elizabeth's two powers were very combined and useful for our family. With a touch of her hand over your heart it starts to beat slightly to give a vampire human traits. More importantly coming with that little bit of humanity came Emmett's favorite ability eating human food. I felt very thankful that my little child was so special and gifted. Edward loved her more than I would have ever imagined he would.

Even more special was that my little three month old baby looked about a year old. She has grown so much in the past couple of months. Alice, Esme and Rosalie keep her dressed up for different photos. Yeah they change her clothes four or five times a day to get several photos to make it look like a years worth in the little time she's been alive. I was surprised that it was Jasper who actually came up with the idea only to have Alice squeal with delight at the thought.

"Edward what are your and Bella's plans for the fall" Charlie asked as Sam passed him the salad.

"Dad I have decided that the Cullen's should only have to deal with one newborn at a time, so I decided to go with Edward to Dartmouth for a year" I said looking caringly at Edward.

"It's only to help the family out. Bella wants to have this human experience under her belt. So we thought if you would like to be changed first Charlie that would be fine with us" Edward said as he kissed my forehead. Alice laughed and smiled.

"Oh Charlie you are going to be so handsome. You'll also have an amazing power. Oh this is going to be so fun" Alice said with glee in her voice.

"I think she already has plans made out for you Charlie" Billy said as he nudged Charlie. I laughed as we all looked at each other. More importantly I laughed because who would have ever thought vampires would be having a human dinner with werewolves. One would think they would eat their guests not invite them over for dinner. It was a funny thought because even Alice gave a little giggle over the thought. Most of the people at the dinner table turned to look at her.

"What Bella was thinking something funny? Is it a crime for a vampire to laugh" she asked with a smile which made several of the La Push boys to laugh. I just had to think about what was going to happen the next few years with Elizabeth growing or should I say maturing at a fast pace.

"So Charlie have you tied up all of your lose ends" questioned Sam looking right at Billy.

"I have talked to everyone that was a part of my life and said 'good-bye' to them. I have also put the old Swan house up for rent. I think Angela and Jessica were going to rent it out while they go to college" I heard my dad say as he snuggled with Elizabeth. I watched for the next hour or longer as my two families merged together to eat and then play some Wii. Of course it was Emmett against Jacob and Embry. I sat on one of the couches holding my little girl closer as my family went about making plans for my dad's change, our next year at college, and moving my family. Edward was leaving in the next few days with Jasper, Jacob and Emmett to set up the house the family own neared Dartmouth. I would be staying behind with the ladies packing up things I wouldn't be able to live without.

"Bella are you ready to move on with your life" Billy said as he came to sit beside of me. I looked around at my family.

"I am glad that I am waiting another year, but 'yes' I am ready for this. I love this family and all of you. I am glad that I came to live in Forks, but with some unbearable times were also added into my adventures that I enjoyed. Billy I am thankful that you tried to warn me of the Cullen's, but I was pulled into this world without the chance of being able to get out" I said as I smiled toward him.

"It really did seem that fate had been against you at that very moment. I am glad though that you have found some happiness. Your little girl is a blessing to you, but also to the Cullen's. I guess allowing her life to be spared by the higher vampires proved to be an excellent gift for this family" he said with encouragement in his voice. I looked at him with joy in my heart. He was willingly giving his blessing to me and the Cullen's with his words.

"Billy do you think our families can really get along once the changes happen" I asked quietly. He smiled and gave me a strong hug while kissing the top of Elizabeth's head.

"I really think that our families will be very close together very soon. Bella you and Charlie will always be part of my family no matter if human or vampire. I have come to look to you as a daughter. Charlie is almost like a brother to me I would never let anything bad happen to hurt him. I can see how you both trust the Cullen's. I have talked with the elders in the tribe and they believe that our people can trust them just as you have. I think the best thing for all of us was you coming here to be with your dad. That event has brought enemies together like a family, and our tribe is thankful for you for having the courage to do something different, out of the ordinary. We will be safe from any attacks from nomads because of you. I love you for that" he continued as he pushed away from me and my daughter.

After that little talk with Billy I felt better about the joining of all of our lives. Not only had I made a family of my own, found true love, joined enemies together, but more importantly I was able to finally get to know Charlie my dad. I had been able to just spend small amounts of time with him during breaks in my life, but these past two years I have forged a strong bond with him that will last for an eternity. Edward was going to change my dad today, I was a little nervous about the whole ordeal, but was thankful that my dad had chosen to have his son change him instead of Carlisle. My dad wanted his special girls in the room with him to share this moment with him. Carlisle was allowed in the room only to help if Edward needed it.

I was a little sad that he would have to suffer, but was happy he would be sharing his lifetime with me and his new family. I sat on the edge of the bed with Elizabeth and watched as Edward bit my father in the neck, both his wrist and then his ankles. As soon as Edward had done his part of the job I handed Elizabeth over to him and laid down beside my father. I wanted to be able to ease some of his pain by my presence.

(EPOV)

I had just finished biting my loves father in the major spots that would spread the venom faster. After I was done with my job Bella passed Elizabeth off to me and laid down beside of Charlie. She held his hand as he whimpered and cried. I felt horrible to have to watch Bella suffer through this ordeal, but she made her choice and so did Charlie. He was a brave father to endure this monstrous torture just to look out for his little girl. I knew that was his whole reason for becoming one of us, but also because he wasn't ready to let her fully go.

It has been thirty hours since I bit Charlie. He screamed for the first day or so on and off, it hurt Bella to see him hurting. Yet she was brave and strong to stay right beside of him. Carlisle wasn't sure if it was the best idea to have her or Elizabeth in the room as the third day began to end.

"Edward he has about two hours left. I think it would be wise to have the girls leave for now" Carlisle called into the room as he passed by. Bella turned and looked at me.

"Bella it's only to make sure your safe. Charlie will be a newborn" I said looking into her deep chocolate eyes.

"I know that Edward. I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to miss any of the process" she said as she picked up Elizabeth off of the chair she was sitting in. Quickly gave me a kiss and then took off out of the room. Alice and Jasper entered just as soon as she left. I had to laugh at their timing.

"Edward you don't have to stay, we can take care of Charlie so you can spend more time with Elizabeth and Bella" Jasper whispered as I watched my pixie sister begin to set out clothes to change Charlie into. I left the room to allow them to change him. I set out to find my wife and baby. I walked downstairs to find Bella sitting next to Rose who had Elizabeth playing with her hair. That was amusing because Rose never let anyone play with her hair, but now a days I think Rose has become soft with having her around.

I noticed Carlisle and Esme go upstairs so I knew it was almost time for Charlie to wake up in a sense. Bella looked up at me and gave a weak smile. So I sat down beside her while the rest of the family went up to Charlie. I could hear their thoughts as he woke.

_Wow he really is beautiful-Esme_

_I knew he would like that outfit on him-Alice_

_He has so many different emotions going on. Yet he is so controlled.-Jasper_

_Look at those eyes. Elizabeth hasn't even touched him.-Carlisle_

_I sure hope he doesn't hurt one of us.-Rosalie_

_Dude this is freaking amazing. He looks very strong.-Emmett_

Then the foul smell of wet dog came into my nose. I hated when those mutt's decided that they would just show up. I was still weary of Jacob. I wasn't sure that I could trust him just yet.

"Hey Edward Bella" Sam called out as he came into the house. I nodded to let him know I heard him.

"So Sam what are you guys over this far for" Bella asked as she stood up.

"We thought we'd come bye to see how Charlie is doing?" Jacob replied as he looked over at the stairs. Charlie was being led down with Emmett Jasper in front and Carlisle in back. I laughed at the whole mob. Bella looked up just as Charlie jumped over the guys and lunged for her and our baby. My eyes just stared as he did this. My unbeatable heart skipped as I watched him grab my family.

A/N Wow 25 chapters later and still got some awesome readers. Thank you for all. Lets try to get up the reviews. jaymelynn


	27. Going & Coming Home

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

Protective Sister

(BPOV)

Sitting in the lecture hall listening to Mr. Miller talking about the myth of vampires and werewolves seemed so funny to me. It had been almost a year since m father freaked our family out. I still laugh about him lunging over everyone and gathering Elizabeth and me into his arms and taking off. Edward was pissed at him for over a month while the rest thought it was a good joke. I was glad though that Edward didn't resort to tearing Charlie apart because then I would have been mad. I enjoyed watching all of the looks from everyone as Edward kept trying to get my dad away from us. Luckily for Charlie his power was a force field shield every time Edward jumped or tried to get to us he'd hit the shield and fly back in the air.

Back to present time I was finally glad I was almost done with this class. I don't know why I took a college course on mythical creatures. Everything the teacher taught me was incorrect especially with the fact that I lived with said creatures. I was glad when he announced no final for the next week and for us to all have a great summer. Yeah finally it was summer break.

"So Bella what are yours and Edward's plan for the summer beside your little angel" Alice asked eyeing me up. I had almost had forgotten that I was expecting. Elizabeth was almost a year in a half, but looked like she was around four years old.

"Well you know the baby is due in a few weeks so Edward thinks with Elizabeth's power I would be okay to be changed shortly after the birth" I said watching her look into a classroom. She of course was waiting for Jasper to come out.

"I think you'll still be an amazing vampire, but to let you know this baby will come out a different way. So yeah you will have to be changed directly after it's birth" she whispered looking a little sad. I had heard from Edward about her previous vision of the child ripping me apart to get out. It had caused a little strain on our marriage causing me and Elizabeth to move in with Alice and Jasper. Edward was hard to be around lately especially with the birth so soon.

"Hey Bella you seem so distracted" Jasper said as he hugged me.

"Well aside from not seeing my husband in almost a week and still having to deal with being murdered by my child, just peachy" I said which caused him to smile. Since having a child with the gift of humanity Jasper had been a different person no longer worrying about keeping his control and he was able to turn on and off his emotion gift. It was so much easier and made him more enjoyable.

"Well I can see none of our teachers are giving any finals in their classes we can head to Forks tonight Edward left already with Emmett and Rosalie" Alice uttered seeming unsure about the plan. It was now four hours later we finally had everything ready for the plane ride. I wanted to drive but Alice insisted that we fly because the others had driven. She also wanted the chance to shop before we hit Forks. Why was I not surprised about the shopping. Alice could shop 24/7 no problem except now she did have to sleep for a few hours to stay alert. We had just landed and Alice had already jerked my arm from Jasper whispering something to him fast and took off to get the car which she said Esme had brought up for us. As we approached the long term parking I was glad not to see the Volvo instead it was Carlisle's Mercedes waiting for us. I quickly buckled in Elizabeth and got in while Alice helped Jasper and then they got in.

Five hours later and Alice had spent probably ten-thousand dollars on clothes for the whole family. I did buy a simple evening outfit to hopefully wear the night before I delivered to dinner with Edward. I was hoping being home would bring my husband back to me. I missed him dearly and hated that he felt torn between me and the little guy growing inside of me.

"Momma is daddy going to be at grandmas and grandpa's when we get there" Elizabeth asked looking at me while she ate some ice cream. I looked down at her and just gave her a smile. Edward had always been there for her, she didn't even know anyone else to be her dad. That's when it hit me if things went bad for us; it wasn't only me and Edward who would be hurt it was everyone involved. I wouldn't be able to handle life without him. After Elizabeth was done with her ice cream Alice decided it was time to go home.

The drive home seemed to be a long one. Jasper who was driving the normal speed limit was driving me crazy it was like they didn't want to get home yet. I just looked out the window as we drove through Forks at the snail pace that we were going. I noticed as we passed my dad's house Angela and Jessica hanging out front with Ben and Mike. It was nice to know that they were all still friends. I missed those carefree days of normal teenage life. Before long we were pulling up to the enormous Cullen house. I could see that of course Rosalie and Emmett were hanging out with Jacob and some other wolves in the front yard.

Elizabeth was eager to go see Rosalie because she hadn't seen her for quite a while. When Edward and I separated he went to their house while I went to Alice's and I wouldn't let Elizabeth out of my sight. It wasn't because I didn't trust them, but because the whole fight was childish and if he wanted to act up I wasn't going to subject an innocent child to the argument. I looked up to his window and noticed he was standing in it. Our eyes met for a moment and then he disappeared.

"Elizabeth wow you have grown since I last saw you" Rosalie exclaimed as my little girl ran off to her. I watched as she jumped into Rosalie's waiting arms.

"Say hello to everyone don't let your Aunt Rosalie hog you" Alice said as she handed me my purse from the car. I just stood beside her watching as Elizabeth danced to everyone. She looked back to me and then her eyes found something more interesting in the doorway of the house. No one stood a chance when she saw him, she took off like there was no tomorrow. He held out his arms and caught her up in his embrace. It was really a good father daughter moment. I walked over to the porch and reached for her.

"Come on Elizabeth we need to get cleaned up before you get any dirtier" I said as she reliantly moved from Edward's arms to my waiting ones. When his hands brushed up against mine the static electrical current I felt could have powered a whole city. I felt bad because that made me want to forget the problem at hand and just jump on him, but I held my ground and set out to do what I needed to do.

"Bella I could clean her up" he whispered as I passed by him.

"That's okay when I could have used your help you weren't there. I think I can handle cleaning up my daughter all alone" I said as I left him standing at the doorway. I didn't want to use his room so I went into Alice's and used it. It was odd not going into the room, but at the same time I felt proud that I was standing on my own. I was wiped out from the plane ride to the shopping to now that after I changed Elizabeth I laid her down on the bed and settled in beside her.

My dreams took me to happier times with Edward and our family. It was here that I felt safe and loved. A sharp pain brought me back to reality. The pain was getting stronger and hell it hurt even more. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer on Alice's bed instead I was in Edward's room. Carlisle was busy working around me. Alice was in here as well, but not Edward. I wondered where he was.

"He's with Elizabeth. She's hysterical about the pain your in" Alice said. I looked over at her. She didn't look to happy more sad than anything.

"Alice I need him in here no matter what. I don't think I will make it through this ordeal and he needs to know I love him still" I gasped. Carlisle set to work trying to make it easier for me to breathe, but it wasn't working. He was lost on what he should do next. I was beginning to lose patience with Alice for not calling Edward.

"Edward" I screamed. I waited for a moment. I herd shuffling downstairs and voices carrying on then I heard Alice.

"Edward get up here before we lose her" she yelled. He stood in the doorway holding onto Elizabeth who was crying. I willed myself to hold up my arms calling them both to me. Then what he did next surprised me.

"Everyone get out. I don't want anyone in here" he said nervously.

"Edward that isn't a good idea she isn't going to make it" Alice spoke up. He paid her no attention and pushed her out after Carlisle. He then proceeded to lock the door and place his huge armoire in front of it, then moved to the windows and closed the metal shutters.

When he was done he moved back to me. His eyes held mine like there was no tomorrow. I felt the movement in my stomach. I knew it was close to time.

"Edward maybe if you bit me before the baby comes out it will help. Alice says after the baby is born it will be too late" I whispered with tears in my eyes. He just looked at me and nodded.

"I'll do anything to keep you beside me. These past few weeks have been hard for me. I knew I shouldn't have blamed the baby, but the thought that Elizabeth not hurting you to my baby hurting you tore me apart. I felt helpless knowing that I was the cause of all of this" he admitted to me.

"It was never about just us. Edward no matter what you and I have we have a family that we need to put first. I can't tell you how many times Elizabeth asked about you and I lied to her. It wasn't ever just us, it's always been about them" I said motioning to Elizabeth and then resting my hand on my stomach.

"Can you for give me" he whispered bending his head down into my hair.

"I can if you can forgive me" I said as I felt his lips force themselves on mine.

"You nothing to be forgiven for, it was my entire fault" he said as he gently placed kissed on my nose, cheek, eyes and then back to my lips. If this was only heaven I would stay here forever. It was this moment that the baby moved to enter into the world. I felt Edward bit my neck and then move on to my wrists then to my feet. I don't know what went on afterwards because I was out of it. The flames over powered my will to live and set me on fire.

A/N Sorry about not updating sooner. It has been busy in my life, but hopefully will be sooner to post for a while. Please review will post when I get to 125 reviews it's only I think 13. jaymelynn


	28. Breaking Through, Names

Disclaimer: All of it belongs to S. Meyer.

Protective Sister 27

(EPOV)

I hated the feeling of unworthiness mostly I despised myself for having put Bella in this pain. She was so fragile and I had to add to it by getting her knocked up again. Come one I should have learned how much she endured during the last pregnancy although at least Elizabeth didn't chew her way out of her mom. I held the sweet little girl in my arms as she watched her mom go through the change. Bella screamed as I noticed a protruding object in her stomach. After a long moment the only noise in the room was the sound of ripping flesh.

"Daddy the baby is coming" Elizabeth whispered and my eyes fell to where Bella's blood was now leaking out and a small baby was wading trying to break free. Yet I was so memorized by the whole ordeal. I know my mind wanted me to be mad, but my heart wanted to enjoy the birth of my child. As this rite of passage transpired in front of me it was almost as if time stood still.

(APOV)

I was upset that Edward kicked us out of the room. I mean why should he be the only one to enjoy the new baby. He would need help with the delivery and all the changing of the bloody sheets. I heard the sound of flesh ripping apart as well as the family. Our heads all turned to where Edward's door was.

"Carlisle we should break it down and go in there" I said lounging for the door.

"No Alice" he said. I watched him look up and down the door.

"We've checked the windows. Edward has sealed them shut. We won't be able to break them in" Jasper said as he came to rest beside me. I hated not being able to know what was going on. Damn Edward for blocking us out. This was going to be a long time.

"I hear a heartbeat" Esme whispered. I turned to look at her. Yes she was right there was a small heart beat.

"The baby is fine" Rosalie stated looking to her manicured nails. We all laughed. It was now waiting time to see whether Bella pulled through or not.

(EzPOV)

It was hard to watch daddy yell at Alice and grandpa, but I understood his need to be with mommy by himself. It was all going to change in the matter of a couple of minutes. I watched daddy bit mommy in different spots and then join me on the bed beside her to wait out our time. I watched as the baby moved against mommy's stomach pushing and poking out in different areas.

"Daddy the baby is coming" I whispered knowing he would hear me. My eyes watched as my baby sibling ripped my mommy open to come to life. I felt sad because mommy would now be in a lot of pain. I wasn't sure what mommy had because daddy grabbed it up at vampire speed as if he was trying to keep it a secret. I watched his back as he washed it up and then at vampire speed set it down in the crib. Then daddy took mommy carefully off the bed holding her close to him and changed the bed. I went to look into the crib when I felt his hand reach for my shoulder.

"Elizabeth stay over on there on the clean bed. I don't want anyone to see until your mommy sees" he whispered as he took mommy into the bathroom to clean her up. It was hard not trying to sneak over to the crib, but every time I tried daddy grabbed me up and started tickling me. Somehow he must have know he was going to hold us hostage because he had snack foods, juice boxes and baby milk hidden in his room. It was quiet in the room, but every once in a while I could hear Aunt Alice huff and puff. I thought she was the 'big bad wolf' trying to blow down the door.

"Are they alright" I heard my mom whisper very quietly. Then I wondered what she meant by they. I looked over to my dad who was awestruck by my mom.

(BPOV)

I felt every bit of the burning flames eat away at my skin. I even felt the baby rip me open, but held in all the pain as much as I could. I did slip every once and a while with the screaming, but tried to keep it in check because of Elizabeth. I knew Edward wouldn't let her out while I was here in case things didn't go too well. He would want every moment together to count as if it were our last.

I was feeling a calm wave come over me as the burning began to race through my veins again. I don't know how long the pain rushed around my already burning skin until I felt my heart. I could feel it constrict and then release a little and constrict again. It felt like someone had an iron right on my heart burning it away. I wanted to move my hands to check it there was an iron but restrained myself from showing any alarm. Then all of a sudden all the burning flames and burning sensation in my heart was gone. I felt a release in my body come and go as I came back from the flames.

"Are they alright" I whispered knowing Edward would hear me.

"They are alright love" he said as he bent down and crushed his lips onto mine. I felt so happy at that moment that it was hard to describe all of the emotions running through my body. I finally felt at peace. As I opened my eyes I saw Elizabeth staring wildly at me.

"Momma what do you mean they" she asked. I reached my hand up to her and bushed some loose hair away from her eyes.

"The babies' sweet heart, there were twins inside of me" I said giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

"How did you know there was more than one and why didn't you tell anyone?" she questioned me. I just giggled a little bit.

"I didn't know right away. I felt as they moved around at the last moment before they opened me up" I whispered back. She looked a little puzzled and then smiled. I then noticed Edward bringing them over to me. Our sweet little miracles. He handed me the little boy who had piercing emerald eyes and the bronze color in his hair like his daddy's there was no question this was Edward's child. He held the other a little girl who had chocolate brown hair with bronze highlights weaved into the color and her eyes were emerald just like her brothers. I was excited about the birth of healthy twin babies. This was indeed a fine morning or night not really sure what time it was.

"So have you thought of any names yet" Edward asked me. I looked at each of the babies and then back to Elizabeth.

"I really want to name this one Mason – Mason Carlisle Cullen" I said smiling down at the now sleeping baby.

"Would you mind calling her Allison?" he questioned me. I looked over at her and Allison seemed like the perfect name.

"How about Allison Esme Cullen since I used Carlisle for Mason's middle name we use Esme's for Allison's?" I asked. He held this grin on his face like I had just mad him the happiest man alive.

"I think they'll love it" he quietly said as I a gust of sheetrock and plaster flung into the room. I looked over to the huge whole in the wall. There stood my family.

"Sorry Alice couldn't wait any longer to see the baby" Jasper said as everyone stepped through the hole. Several of them gasped as they not only saw one but two little babies.

"No wonder my visions were cloudy you were having two babies" Alice shrieked and ran over to me.

"Alice be quiet" Edward demanded sternly. Alice stopped dead in her tracks and started to tiptoe over to me. I laughed to see the little pixie so whipped.

"Did you name them already?" Rosalie asked sitting down beside me. I nodded my head.

"This little man is Mason Carlisle Cullen" I said handing him off to her. I looked over to Carlisle who had tears in his eyes.

"We named this little one Allison Esme Cullen" Edward said as he passed her off to Esme. It was her turn now to tear up. I watched for a couple of minutes as the two were passed from person to person. In the end I was now holding Allison while Alice held tightly to Mason.

"We thought Esme and Carlisle using your names for there middle names would let you know how much we love both of you" I said sitting up to face everyone. I don't know how long we spent standing around gushing over the new additions to our family, but right then and there I knew it was all smooth sailing from then on out. Things would be slow and steady for our family. There was no need to worry about watching our backs or fearing the big bad wolves. Life just seemed like it would now run perfectly fine.

A/N Okay this story has finally come to an end. Next chapter will be the Epilogue. I thought about ending it right here, but then consider to do a in the future kind of thing. I am really proud of myself for getting this out. I enjoyed writing it and will continue with my other stories. I started a new one called **Crossing Over out of Darkness into Light** check it out and let me know what you think about it. jaymelynn


	29. Epilogue: Eternity Together

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer except for plot and any new characters. Enjoy the ending of a thoughtful story._

Protective Sister

Epilogue: Eternity Together

(BPOV)

Life hasn't always been smooth sailing for my family. Our family has had a lot of set backs over the years and even some of us had to pay the price of those set backs. Yet as hard as it is to look at the sad times in my life they all led me to where I am right now. It was fate that brought me to this family, a family that openly welcomed me in without questioning my humanity or lack of it there of. I have been blessed with a husband who adores me and three wonderful and healthy children. I have fared better than one would have thought if they could believe my story. I mean really who would believe vampires and werewolves.

I have been waiting for several years to come back home. I have made so many memories in this small town and have missed it. If it wasn't for Charlie living in dull Forks I wouldn't have this life. I don't regret any of it, because out of it all home isn't a place or time but where your heart lies. My heart had never really found its home until Edward Cullen walked into my life. In that moment everything else slipped away except for him.

Luckily for me my extended family has been quite pleasing to me. Aro and his family have changed their course of living to that of our lifestyle. All it took was the gentle touch of an innocent child to change their 'hearts' at least that's what I was told. Yeah my first daughter Elizabeth has changed all of our lives a horrible accident that turned out to be a blessing in disguised. She has always held the hearts of all and any people who have ever crossed paths with her. She is defiantly a daddy's girl, she has Edward wrapped around her hand. Yet so is almost the rest of the males in our family, but no one is more putty in hands as Carlisle. She can get around with murder and go unpunished or figuratively speaking.

Now my two blessings Mason and Allison, they are more than any one parent could ever think. It's funny to think that they are really connected to Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme and Carlisle all by venom. There is a strong bond that has kept them all close together over the years as well. I am connected strongly to them as well but only because I gave birth to them the venom bond though I love. It seems that everyone knows what they're up to before the do something it goes to say Alice's visions have nothing up on this bond.

Heading home for the first time in over twenty years is hard because I left things awkward with Jacob and I felt bad for hurting him. I know he hurt me a lot worse, but he was always a good family friend. Seth Clearwater is a huge part of our family now because I couple of years ago while we were in Alaska he ran into Elizabeth. Needless to say it was love at first sight. My first little girl was his 'imprint' at first Edward hated the concept that his baby would be going to the dogs. Seth though brought a new presence to the family and I wouldn't want it changed for anything. Even with Elizabeth's powers it seems she her powers even help werewolves being more human without the 'wet dog' scent. So Edward caved in when Seth asked to marry her. That is why we're going home. Elizabeth is getting married and she wanted her daddy to walk her down the aisle.

Over the years we have met a lot of vampire families but none of them held interest to us. We were different from everything they ever believed in, but I can say while we were in Alaska a certain strawberry blonde finally found her mate. I had to laugh when Edward come to realize that Tanya had found Mason as her mate. I guess for him it was vampire love at first sight. I heard Emmett crack a joke along the lines 'I guess if you can't get Eddie his son is a perfect tradeoff.' That joke didn't fare well with Edward. At first he banned our son from seeing her, but gave in when he saw how hurt Mason was.

Mason had gotten married quickly after meeting Tanya, which was almost four years ago. Our last child at home was in no hurry to find love and move out. Allison was very content on getting all of the attention from her dad and me as well as the rest of the family. She was so shy with anyone outside of our close family. She was very sad when her twin left her, but they had this mind connection that kept them very close. She though has a very special gift unlike any other vampire out there. Sure Elizabeth's gift is amazing, but Allison's is awesome. She has a very rare gift that if she bites a vampire they will turn human. Now let me say I don't like her biting anyone, but you know one vampire who really thought this gift was cool. Of course you're right Rosalie.

We found her gift in a very interesting way after about a year (Allison looked to be three though) accidentally bit Rosalie. Rosalie collapsed to the ground withering in pain. Allison was so freaked out that she wouldn't eat or move until Rosalie was better. Rosalie was in pain for almost a week, but at the end of the week something was different about her. Carlisle ran tests on her and came back with the conclusion that she was 'human'- a real one (not under Elizabeth's power). Of course Rosalie and Emmett had to try out the vampire and human love making concept. Several months later Rosalie gave birth to a little girl she named Olivia. Olivia brought her peace about who she was as a vampire and the pain from her birth made it impossible to stay human so she had to be changed back.

Rosalie decided she didn't want to go through that much pain again and realized that she had been very lucky all those years ago when Carlisle changed her. She was someone worthy of a life that had been taken from her. If it weren't for him she would have never found a family that loved her and accepted her even though she was flawed and damaged. I guess a little humanity does bring out the best in some of the worst people. Just kidding Rosalie is an amazing person and a very dear friend. It if weren't for her disobedience all those years ago I wouldn't have survived my dead end path. She brought me back to life and even gave me a life worth living for.

Alice didn't really want to be human anymore than Rosalie wanted to be a vampire, but after Rosalie's ordeal she made a slip in judgment and tried to force Allison into an outfit she didn't want to wear. Well needless to say she didn't heed Jasper's warning and well Allison bit her. I'm not sure if it was an accident though. Allison kept saying it was, but the talk Edward had with her made the rest of us beg to differ though. It was nice to have Alice out of commission for a week, downside though Jasper didn't like her as human. An upside though for Alice was she got all of her memories back from her previous 'human' life. She made sure to write every detail she remembered down because she was going to be changed as soon as possible. She was even clumsier than I was as human.

It was good though it was a horrible way to find out who you were and why your family put you in a mental hospital. She never told anyone her memories, but Edward was able to see them very clearly and made it his responsibility to etch them in his mind for her. I didn't want to know any of it. She spent the first day crying over them. Jasper had to leave because her feeling made him depressed so Edward took the chance to be there for her. He felt bad that this was all caused by his little girl. Alice though after the initial shock was glad to know her past, it brought her some peace about who she was and who she had become.

Alice stayed human for a year wanting to experience so many different things. It all ended though when she too became pregnant with child. She though wasn't excited about it until Carlisle told her it was a girl. She then decided that she would have a new 'barbie' doll. The rest of us were glad because that meant she would have less time bothering us. During her pregnancy Jasper almost went mental if you couldn't imagine the irony of that. She did have a little girl whom she named Ashley which means harmony. (_A/N: I thought a long time for a name and was looking in a 'name book' when the name came up. I was thinking of a name that meant something close to harmony without having to name the child that. It's just a bonus that Ashley Greene plays Alice in the movies_) The little girl sure brought harmony between her dear mom and dad. I had never seen a more harmonious family than theirs. Alice too had to be changed shortly after Ashley was born, but Alice was happy to go back to being 'normal' though we never thought she was normal to begin with.

Now Esme and Carlisle seemed to stay clear of us for a little while. I was unsure why they did until I realized that after anyone upset Allison she bit them. I didn't want to have to worry about it because she was just a little girl, but I knew this was different because it affected our family. I think she noticed it too because she didn't allow anyone but Edward and me to do anything with her. She was trying to protect her family; it reminded me of her daddy's overprotecting ways. Edward and I had gone hunting and left Allison home with Esme and Alice, when we got back Carlisle was furious. I had never seen him mad before, but let me tell you he was indeed livid. It took all of his strength to keep from hurting Allison.

Esme turned human just like the rest of the women. It was a bad chance of luck I think because it was then that we found out from Aro it seemed that our little girls 'human power' only worked on women vampires. So in turn it was a little bit of luck that the men in our family would never endure the transformation to become human. Esme followed in suit of the rest of the Cullen women and became pregnant. Carlisle was very calm about it as if it didn't matter to him, but Edward begged to differ from his thoughts. Not that Edward would share those thoughts with me. Aro found it intriguing that Allison's gift could reverse women who were vampires, but was sadden that she couldn't do it for men.

During the trial and error concept much to Jasper's dismay Alice volunteered to allow Allison to bite her again to see if a vampire could be changed back and forth. I wasn't too excited about the testing method nor was Allison, but Aro was in charge and he had never insisted for any of us to join him and we would do anything to appease him. Jasper had to be controlled by Edward to keep from hurting our little girl, when she bit Alice. Time seemed to freeze as we all waited to see what would happen, nothing happened. So you could only be changed into a human once. I guess though it was an opportunity to change a woman's fault at not being able to bare children as a vampire.

Esme was though very thankful for a second chance to have another child. It still hurt her that she was unable to protect her little boy all those years ago. To make matters a little bit overbearing Carlisle was even more overprotective with Esme than Edward has ever been with me or our children. I heard Carlisle say something about not wanting Esme to be disappointed about losing a second child. I thought having a child couldn't happen to any better person than her. I mean anyone who could wrestle and tame a bunch of horney, adolescent, love-sick, overbearing powerful non-human children could survive parenting a regular 'human' child.

Carlisle was the only one in the deliver room as Esme delivered her child. The other males said something about how sick it would be to see their mother in childbirth. I though thought is was a little ironic. Esme had very healthy twins a little boy she named Joel (God's Messenger) and a little girl named Christina (Follower of Christ) because during this time Carlisle started to believe in faith again. He was so drawn to religion for brining a second chance down to what many thought was a condemned race.

After becoming a vampire Carlisle had tried to enter the church but was unable to do so. He felt there was a force that was keeping him from entering. So after rededicating to his religious beliefs he decided he wanted to test his faith and go to church. Being his gracious and loving family we all went with him to support him. When we walked through the church doors the pastor seemed like his was waiting for us. There was no service going on due to it being a Saturday, but he wanted his child dedicated in the church. The pastor did just that for him and then talked for sometime to all of about faith and how none of us are condemned just because we're different. The pastor ended the meeting by saying God loves all who would turn to him whether human or vampire.

It was sure cause for an enlightened discussion among the Cullen men. We women decided to tend to our children. There sure have been a lot of changes in the years, new additions, meeting new people, exploring religion, maintaining our secret, and finally reaching out to those who need it most. Over the last twenty years not one of the Cullen's have slipped not even Jasper, yet having to come home some habits might not stay put away. I let my mind bring me back to the present because as I sit beside my seventeen year old daughter who won't age I am brought to come face to face with the past that I so long to forget.

I stare out at the Cullen home for the first time in twenty years wishing that I wouldn't have a melt down when the one person I hoped never to run into again. Elizabeth had told us she would get the house cleaned up for our arrival, but I never thought that the La Push wolves would be there to welcome us. Yet there in front of our home were all of the wolves some I knew like Collin, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quill, Sam, Seth, Leah and the one that seemed to stand out Jacob. My old friend Jacob stood there among the other wolves. All of their families were there as well. It was a home coming that had been long foreseen, but the one thing that brought it all complete was the look in Edward's eyes when he realized we were home. Our family was complete, the wolves were our allies and that it seemed our little girl had finally found her mate.

I finally understood how love worked. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and I am a vampire. My life hasn't always been this way; I was once a mere human who just by fate brought me to a small town called Forks to fall in love. Yet fate is a tricky thing because it also brought me a second love who loved me just as much as the first only thing was the feeling wasn't mutual. I have lived without the first love and even gone without the second. I am thankful that I chose the first Edward Cullen because I couldn't imagine my life without him or even what to live my life without him in it. I also cared for Jacob Black, but I could live without him. I chose to marry my vampire lover and leave the werewolf behind. Yet it's a good thing I chose the first because the second didn't belong to me. He belonged to my daughter. As I watched Jacob's eyes land beside me to Allison I knew at that moment he had imprinted on her.

Jacob had always said he was more than a friend. When Edward left me he said that I belonged to him, yet he was wrong. I am thankful Aro spared his life after he tried to hurt me because if not Allison might never had found her mate. I mean what are the odds that two different werewolves would imprint on two half breed vampires. I though am happy my family is finally complete. I knew somehow, someway Jacob was meant to be a part of my life only not as my husband. Coming home was a very good thing, it sure does feel awesome to be home.

A/N: Okay I am hope you all enjoyed the story. I took my time writing it to come up with the best closure that I could think of. I know some parts might not seem realistic but let's face it, not everything has to make sense. I enjoyed trying to get into the minds of all the characters, but all good things have to end sometime and now **Protective Sister's** time has come. Enjoy my other stories. I am currently starting a new one called **Darkness into Light**. Please continue to review and check out my other fan fics. jaymelynn


End file.
